La valse des hérissons
by ILANOS
Summary: Bella, une jeune lycéenne taciturne et misanthrope, traverse l'adolescence en se questionnant sur l'absurdité des relations entre les hommes et les femmes, et en écoutant les problèmes existentiels de son meilleur ami Jacob. Puis elle fait la rencontre d'Edward, de cinq ans plus vieux qu'elle, qui va venir chambouler son petit monde morne et amère.
1. La danse de l'amertume

**1.**

**La danse de l'amertume.**

Il était 16:45, et j'écoutais Jess se plaindre à propos de Mike. Et très franchement, rien ne pouvait plus m'exaspérer. D'une part car j'avais la sensation abominable d'entendre la même histoire, encore et encore, mais surtout car ils étaient la preuve vivante que les relations entre hommes et femmes sont passées de affreusement compliquées à chimiquement inapplicables. Si Jess était née dans les années 1800 dans un bled perdu, avec une dote de 2000 balles, elle aurait trouvé un mari à l'âge de 16 ans et tout le monde aurait appelé ça de l'amour. Et Jane Austen en aurait fait un livre.

Seulement au XXI e siècle, pour s'enticher d'un mec, il ne s'agit plus d'argent, et il s'agit aussi rarement d'amour. Traitez-moi de pessimiste, la vérité c'est que le terme ne me révulse plus. Pourquoi est ce devenu si compliqué ? Très honnêtement, j'ai 17 ans, et mon tableau de chasse est presque aussi vierge que moi. Je ne suis pas du genre prude ou décidée à préserver mon innocence avant le mariage, seulement avez-vous jeté un œil aux types de mon âge ? Ils mettent la barre vraiment très bas. Plusieurs garçons de mon lycée ont galamment tenté de m'inviter à sortir, mais je vous avouerai que j'ai une estime suffisamment bonne de moi même pour refuser une invitation à prendre un double-cheese au mcdrive puis passer la soirée à se bécoter dans la voiture des parents.

J'avoue tout. Je suis coupable d'espérer que peut être, les hormones dues à l'adolescence n'ont pas grillé les cerveaux de tous mes éventuels prétendants, et que peut être dans cette ruche de testostérone en ébullition, se trouve un garçon sincère, galant, compréhensif, curieux de savoir si oui ou non je m'intéresse réellement au score du dernier match de hockey inter-régional du lycée.

- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait m'embrasser ! Hurla Jess, ce qui eut le mérite de me rappeler que j'étais physiquement impliquée dans une conversation.

- Et il ne l'a pas fait ? Demandais-je en feignant l'intérêt.

- Non ! Il m'a tapé sur l'épaule Bella ! Sur l'épaule ! Et puis il m'a dit qu'il devait rentrer... J'ai dépensé 60$ dans ce corsage qui bombe mes seins, je m'attendais au moins à un peu de pelotage... Et même pas un patin !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et ce qu'elle prit pour de l'agacement concernant l'attitude de Mike était en vérité toute l'exaspération que j'avais pour ce type de comportement purement féminin et très représentatif de la chute de notre amour propre. Certes les garçons ont la finesse et la délicatesse d'un tractopelle, mais la vérité c'est que les filles ne gagnent pas mes faveurs non plus. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elles soient à ce point désespérées de tendresse et d'affection pour littéralement brader leur vertu ? Jess était une égomaniaque doublée d'une commère, mais elle méritait tout de même mieux que Mike qui s'évertuait à l'ignorer depuis bientôt deux ans. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement réaliser que Mike était toujours un enfant ? Et que même si une lueur faisait une percée dans son cerveau embrumé par le mauvais porno et la bière sans alcool, et qu'il se mettait soudainement à prendre en considération les attentes de Jessica, jamais il ne serait en mesure de lui apporter ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, en réalité. Car toute adolescente digne de ce nom ne désire qu'une chose : de l'attention. Et aucun garçon de 17 ans ne saurait donner assez d'attention à une fille en pleine crise existentielle, car cela signifierait sacrifier ses heures de x-box pour des heures de shopping. Et aucune fille ne devrait avoir à imposer ce châtiment. Si votre petit copain a accepté de s'asseoir devant la cabine d'essayage en soufflant, ça ne signifie pas nécessairement qu'il vous aime irrévocablement. La plupart du temps il espère simplement y gagner une récompense en nature.

-Et toi, quand vas-tu enfin te trouver un petit ami ? S'enquit soudainement Jessica, pensant sans doute qu'orienter la conversation vers ma petite personne me donnerait envie de m'y impliquer davantage. C'était mal me connaître.

-Je ne sais pas Jess, quand un garçon viendra me parler d'autre chose que de skateboard, peut être...

-Tu es trop exigeante !

Pour la première fois, Jessica Stanley venait de faire une remarque qui n'était pas tout à fait dénuée de pertinence. Étais je véritablement trop exigeante ? Honnêtement, je ne réclamais pas un dîner au Red Lobster en costume trois pièces pour parler crise économique et échanger des vers de Robert Frost ! Mais simplement une conversation intéressante autour d'un café, un peu d'humour, de culture, de tout et de rien... Je voulais apprendre des choses, être captivée, amusée, et surprise !

Oui... À la réflexion, j'en demandais peut-être trop.

-Tu sais, reprit Jessica, je pense que tu devrais essayer de te trouver un type plus âgé ! Un étudiant en fac par exemple !

-Certainement, mon statut de lycéenne et mon absence quasi totale de poitrine me permettra sans doute d'emballer n'importe quel étudiant en faculté ! Ironisais-je avec encore plus d'indolence qu'escompter.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Et j'ai entendu dire que lundi prochain, un jeune stagiaire de Boston allait remplacer Mr. Prescott pendant deux mois ! C'est peut être le moment idéal pour tenter ta chance avec un mec plus vieux !

Mr Prescott était notre professeur de musique, et il prenait un congé prolongé suite au cancer de sa femme. Elle était en phase terminale, et toute la petite bourgade de Forks était remuée par cette triste nouvelle. Mais Mr Prescott ne pouvait décemment pas perdre son job, aussi avait-il réussi à convaincre notre directeur de se faire remplacer par un étudiant prometteur venu tout droit du plus prestigieux conservatoire privé des États-Unis ; Berklee.

- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée de draguer un professeur, même s'il ne s'agit que d'un stagiaire, répondis-je, et en vérité ce n'était que la moitié du problème, car je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de draguer tout court.

- Tant pis pour toi !

Et c'était bien vrai. Après tout, si je n'étais pas capable de me satisfaire de ce que la société des États-Unis d'Amérique m'offrait, alors tant pis pour moi !

La sonnerie retentit avec fureur, et Mr Banner émergea d'un profond sommeil. Le cours de science naturelle avait été, encore une fois, d'un intérêt sans pareil, et il mettait fin à une journée de lycée aussi longue qu'insipide. Je n'avais en tête qu'une chose, rentrer à la maison, me faire couler un bain, bouquiner, et qu'on me laisse tranquille. Mais pour cela, je devais attendre Jacob Black. Mon père, le shérif de Forks s'était jugé témoins de trop d'accident liés à ma maladresse et ma négligence pour cautionner l'achat d'un véhicule qui « ne laisserait de moi que ma silhouette à la craie sur le bitume ». Aussi s'était-il arrangé avec Billy, son vieil ami, pour que Jacob, son fils m'emmène à l'école tous les matins, et me ramène tous les soirs après les cours. Ça avait ses avantages, mais en vérité, ça avait surtout ses inconvénients. Jacob traversait une période de crise émotionnelle qui dévorait un peu plus chaque jour, le peu de confiance en lui qui ne s'était pas encore fait la malle. Il était une forme déviante d'hypocondriaque, non pas persuadé d'être porteur de maladies improbables, mais convaincu d'être la personnification de l'échec, la preuve que Dieu picole pendant ses heures de boulot. Son manque affligeant d'assurance et d'estime avait fait de lui l'adolescent le plus timide, le plus insociable, et le par conséquent le plus ennuyeux du lycée. Et pourtant, Jacob était un garçon intelligent et cultivé, à l'antipode de Mike Newton et de ses homologues, et quand il parvenait à mettre de côté sa pudeur disproportionnée, lui et moi étions capable d'avoir des conversations vraiment dignes de ce nom. Mais quelques mois auparavant, j'avais fait l'erreur de lui apporter mon aide. J'avais tenté de l'écouter me parler de ses problèmes, de son trouble de la confiance, de la relation qu'il entretenait avec les autres animaux sociaux, ainsi je m'étais involontairement piégée, et destinée à l'écouter se plaindre de lui, de la vie et de l'injustice, tous les matins, et tous les soirs pendant 15 minutes. Et très franchement, j'étais trop jeune pour assumer la crise existentielle d'un ados, de fait, j'en étais une moi aussi.

-Il y a une fille qui me plaît beaucoup, dit-il en grimpant dans sa Chevrollet, comme introduction à ce qui allait être un magnifique spécimen de dialogue de sourd.

-Ah oui ? M'étonnais-je, c'est super ça Jacob !

-Super ? Non pas vraiment, en vérité c'est plutôt une malédiction !

Je savais pertinemment où cette conversation allait nous conduire, mais c'était déjà trop tard, alors je fonçais tête baissée, droit dans le mur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est évident qu'elle ne voudra jamais d'un looseur comme moi, même pas capable de lui adresser la parole...

Il fixait la route avec témérité, et je savais qu'il se s'agissait pas d'être un conducteur consciencieux, mais simplement qu'il n'avait jamais osé me regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il me parlait de sa personne. Ça n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui.

-Et si tu arrêtais de te laisser pousser un utérus et que tu allais lui parler ? Tu ne serais donc plus un looseur, CQFD !

Je savais que ça ne mènerait nulle part, et pourtant je m'acharnais, encore une fois.

-Comme si c'était si simple ! Railla-t-il avec ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

Jacob était un beau garçon. Peau rouge de père en fils, de beaux cheveux longs et soyeux, un regard profond et pénétrant, et des dents tellement immaculées qu'elles brillaient sûrement dans la nuit. Oui, il avait beaucoup de charme. Et c'est très ironique que les personnes les plus belles, dedans comme dehors, soient souvent celles qui en ont le moins conscience.

-Ça l'est Jacob, c'est aussi simple que ça, parler, tu sais, avec ta bouche, en utilisant des mots, comme tu es entrain de faire. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil!

Pendant les 10 minutes de trajet restantes, je l'écoutais m'expliquer pourquoi entreprendre cette action lui était physiquement impossible, et je décidais d'acquiescer en silence, car je n'étais pas d'humeur à remuer dans le vide. C'était juste trop éprouvant. En revanche je lui proposais d'aller boire un café ce week-end dans un bar à Port Angeles, car il était impératif que Jacob se mêle à la population dans un autre contexte que le lycée. C'était combattre le feu par le feu. Il s'entêta à refuser, mais en matière de ténacité, il s'attaquait à un maître, et je finis par l'avoir, à l'usure. Ainsi, samedi après midi, nous irions nous mélanger à la foule, à la fumée de cigarette et aux odeurs de déodorant bon marché ! Il était certainement aussi impatient que moi...

Le programme de ma soirée fut sauvagement anéanti par l'obstination qu'avait mon géniteur à vouloir créer de nouveaux liens père/fille. Depuis que ma mère avait plié bagage pour Honolulu avec Julio, 24 ans, boxeur semi-pro, Charlie avait senti le poids de la parenté s'alourdir considérablement, et terrifié par l'idée d'être un aussi mauvais père que l'avait été le sien, il pensait justifié de monopoliser mon temps libre pour regarder des films en mangeant une pizza double pepperoni. Ce n'était pas désagréable, seulement nous n'avions pas fixé de jours dans le calendrier car la culpabilité de Charlie ne prévenait pas avant de frapper. Et ce soir-là, par exemple, elle avait fait une entrée fracassante et s'était matérialisée sous la forme d'un DVD de Die hard.

J'aurai pu tout aussi bien lui expliquer qu'il était un père formidable, que le départ de Renée n'était pas de sa responsabilité. Et c'était vrai, il était surtout dû à ses obsessions de cougar. Seulement mon père n'était pas du genre causant, son manque de prolixité était un des nombreux symptômes liés à sa personnalité introvertie. Il était de ces personnes qui ont depuis longtemps franchi les limites du comportement social rationnel, ne maîtrisant ni les gestes, ni le langage, incapable de transmettre n'importe quel type d'émotion. J'avais hérité de la même tare génétique, et lorsque deux personnes indisposées à la communication vivent sous le même toit, le dialogue est très souvent étouffé dans l'œuf.

Je rendais les armes et m'installais sur le sofa en composant le numéro du livreur de pizza. C'était la septième fois depuis le début du mois et je commençais à me demander si nos points de fidélité nous offriraient une tablette numérique ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, car nous avions depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la bouteille de soda gratuite.

-Bonne journée à l'école ? Me demanda Charlie avant de mettre le DVD en route.

-Basique, répondis-je avec peu d'entrain. J'ai invité Jacob à prendre un café à Port Angeles samedi, en espérant qu'une sortie sauvage au cœur de la société humaine le débriderait un peu.

-C'est un brave garçon, remarqua-t-il et je ne répondais rien car c'était typiquement le genre de phrases bateaux et sans intérêt qu'il utilisait pour signifier qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec une conversation. Aussi je décidais d'enchaîner sur le jeu d'acteur de Bruce Willis...

**...**

Le samedi arriva bien vite, ou peut être très lentement, c'était difficile à dire. Les heures de cours semblaient s'amuser à ralentir, s'arrêter, et faire des choses étranges qui ne répondent pas aux règles usuelles de l'univers. Les moments de détentes mérités, eux, passaient avec la vitesse d'un éclair. Et c'était très agaçant.

Il était 15:00 et je regardais Jacob remuer sa cuillère avec détermination. Le sucre avait eu le temps de se dissoudre cinq fois, de réapparaître, de lire un livre, puis de réaliser qu'il n'était que du sucre et que donc, il ne pouvait pas faire des trucs pareils...

-Je pense que tu peux boire ton café, Jacob, expliquais-je avec un sourire contrit en amenant ma propre tasse à ma bouche, pour joindre le geste à l'idée.

Il était complètement dépassé par la situation, et pourtant, boire un coup dans un bar, ça semblait si banal... Ça ne l'était pas pour lui.

-Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-_La_ fille ? Devinais-je, et je trouvais ça super que Jacob ait le béguin pour quelqu'un, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour sortir de son cocon.

-Oui, ça m'angoisse... C'est qu'elle est tellement à l'opposé de moi ! Elle a plein d'amis, elle parle avec tout le monde !

C'est effrayant comme on a tendance à fondre pour les personnes à l'antipode de notre personnalité.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal Jacob, ce serait un bon remède à ta timidité compulsive ! Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-Certainement pas ! S'écria -t-il et j'en avalais de travers ma gorgée.

C'était surprenant de voir Jacob passer d'une octave à une autre aussi rapidement !

-Pourquoi ? M'offusquais-je.

-Si je te dis de qui il s'agit, tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'empêcher de la juger...

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. J'avais cette grosse tendance à la misanthropie et peu de personnes gagnaient mes faveurs grâce à la première impression. Mais j'étais tout de même légèrement vexée. Je considérais Jacob comme un très bon copain. En vérité, peut-être le meilleur, car ils n'étaient pas très nombreux sur la liste des prétendants au titre. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il refusait de me confier quelque chose. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, alors je décidais de ne pas insister.

-Tu as l'intention de lui parler bientôt ?

-Non. J'ai imaginé beaucoup scénarios dans lesquels je tente de l'aborder, mais mon propre inconscient est suffisamment lucide pour les faire se terminer par moi renversant mon plateau repas sur ses chaussures...

-Tu es conscient qu'à force de se sous estimer on finit par devenir exactement l'idée qu'on a de soit n'est ce pas ?

Il baissa les yeux, et je levais les miens au ciel. C'était un truc que je faisais souvent ça, lever les yeux au ciel, témoignage de mon exaspération. Néanmoins cette fois elle m'était destinée. Car je savais bien que sermonner Jacob n'était pas la solution.

-Tu ferais comment toi ? Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire mutin et je subodorais quelque chose, sans pour autant réussir à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Eh bien, je prendrais mon courage à deux mains, j'irais voir la personne, je tenterais d'installer un dialogue, puis je laisserais les choses se faire d'elles-même !

C'était de la frime, en réalité j'étais aussi mauvaise en drague que lui. Mais je devais l'encourager, et mentir relevait d'une stratégie pédagogique parfaitement sous contrôle. Tout du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

-Je veux bien passer un marché avec toi, dit-il en posant lentement ses mains sur la table.

Il avait piqué ma curiosité, et je l'invitais à continuer d'un signe positif de la tête.

-J'irai parler à cette fille. En contre partie tu devras aborder quelqu'un toi aussi.

Le fourbe !

-N'importe qui ?

-Non, pas exactement. Derrière toi, à gauche, il y a un garçon qui n'a pas cessé de te regarder depuis que nous sommes entrés dans le bar. Je crois que tu as toutes tes chances ! Lève-toi, et va lui parler. Si tu le fais, je promets de faire pareil lundi.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Comment cette situation avait-elle pu se retourner contre moi ? C'était complètement absurde ! Je regardais Jacob et son sourire sournois. Le traître savait bien que je bluffais avec mon discours sur le dialogue naturel et tout mon blabla ! Et il devait s'attendre à ce que je me débine, et que par conséquent, j'arrête de lui prendre le chou avec cette histoire de béguin. Mais je m'étais donnée trop de mal pour abandonner maintenant. Et aussi, j'avais mon petit orgueil. Et ce dernier tambourinait dans ma poitrine au rythme d'un marteau-piqueur, mélange entre peur et excitation.

-Pas de problème, mentis-je en inspirant profondément, comme si l'oxygène était riche en courage.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de me regarder en souriant, attendant que je passe à l'action. Ce que j'allais faire. Je me levais avec une lenteur sans nom, puis me retournais, zieutant la salle à la recherche de mon admirateur secret. Je rencontrais alors une paire d'yeux verts, magnifiques. Le visage auxquels ils appartenaient était tout aussi magnifique, des cheveux cuivrés en bataille, une mâchoire carrée, une bouche fine, un nez droit, et cette petite barbe naissante qui nous fait presque toute craquer. Il était assurément, vraiment canon, et ça rendait ma tâche encore plus compliquée. Ce fut toute une guerre pour arriver jusqu'à lui sans tomber, et bientôt, je me tenais en face de sa table avec cette sensation très désagréable de ressembler à la pire des idiotes. Mon rythme cardiaque s'était depuis longtemps mis en grève.

-Salut, dis-je avec la voix la plus ridicule du monde.

-Salut, me répondit-il avec la voix la plus sexy du monde.

Il avait un air légèrement amusé, et ce n'était pas pour me donner davantage confiance. Mais je décidais d'éteindre cette petite voix paniquée dans ma tête et de tenter le tout pour le tout. Aussi je tirais la chaise libre devant lui et m'installais dessus avec une nonchalance un peu trop étudiée. Je remarquais sur la table le journal d'aujourd'hui ouvert à la page des horoscopes, je m'en saisissais et lisais à voix haute :

- « Taureau. Santé : abstenez-vous de manger trop lourd, et évitez l'alcool. Amour : Ce n'est pas le bon jour pour entamer une relation. Ne croyez pas trouver derrière un flirt le grand amour, car vous serez déçu. »

Le bellâtre se mit à rire, et je l'imitais. C'est vrai que la situation était parfaitement ironique.

-Mince ! Râlais-je avec humour, il semblerait que les astres ne soient pas d'accord avec ma démarche. Qu'est ce que je fais? J'abandonne ?

-Voyons si nous avons moyen de contrer le destin, je suis bélier, me dit il avec un sourire à faire fondre la calotte polaire.

Je cherchais son signe sur le journal, puis reprenais ma lecture.

« Bélier, amour : La Lune en cet aspect vous sera très favorable. Ne soyez donc pas trop timide et allez de l'avant, c'est peut-être la chance de votre vie ».

C'est à peine si j'osais ramener mes yeux vers les siens, mais il le fallait bien.

-C'est plutôt encourageant ! Conclut-il en croisant ses deux bras musclés sur la table.

-Mon signe a toujours les pires horoscopes, remarquais-je, alors on devrait peut-être miser sur le tiens !

-Est ce que le mien me dit aussi d'éviter l'alcool ?

-Je ne crois pas, non, dis-je en vérifiant ma réponse.

-Parfait, alors je vais me chercher un verre. Est ce que je peux t'offrir quelque chose ?

Une pensée me traversa alors l'esprit, et je décidais d'observer un peu plus l'adonis qui attendait que je daigne lui répondre quelque chose. Il était grand, musclé, il ne portait pas de sweat-shirt à capuche, pas de pantalon à poches, mais une chemise, un jean, et une paire de mocassins... Mon Dieu ! Ce type avait clairement plus de 21 ans ! Et si la consommation d'alcool m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille, son allure venait de donner raisons à mes craintes. Mais la question autrement plus importante, c'était que devais-je répondre à son offre ? Avait-il conscience que je n'avais que 17 ans ? Certes, j'avais toujours fait plus vielle que mon âge, mais ma paire de converse en disait long... Sous la panique, mon cerveau fit un parallèle malsain avec la boisson préférée de mon père et je décidais de mentir effrontément.

-Un gin tonic !

Il se dirigeait vers le bar et j'en profitais pour envoyer des signaux d'alarme à Jacob qui me fixait depuis sa table, avec autant de surprise que si j'avais été le fantôme de Lady Diana.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'enquit-il en appliquant la technique imparable et ridicule du murmure crié.

-Bah je fais un golf ! Patate !

Qu'est ce que je faisais ? Il en avait de bonnes !

-Je ne parlais pas de lui !

Hein ? Pas lui ? Je baladais mes yeux dans la salle, puis me souvenais de la description que Jacob m'avait faite : un garçon, derrière nous, à gauche. À cet emplacement, il y avait bel et bien un jeune homme, sans doute du même âge que moi, qui tentait de dissimuler ses œillades, et ce n'était certainement pas le canon avec qui j'allais partager un gin-tonic !

-Merde ! Soufflais-je et Jacob partit d'un rire tonitruant, qu'il essayait d'étouffer avec beaucoup de difficultés.

C'était n'importe quoi, j'avais croisé son regard, et voilà, mon cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et c'était un signe, ce type était dangereux, et exactement le genre de mecs pour lequel on peut tomber gravement malade. Car l'amour et une maladie à cet âge, il vous dévore, et recrache votre carcasse une fois qu'il a digéré tout ce qui a de l'importance à vos yeux. Mais comme à chaque fois que votre organe cérébral vous gratifie de quelques bons conseils, votre organe vital lui, –et aussi un peu vos hormones d'ados – se charge de les ignorer avec soin. C'est en se faisant mal qu'on apprend à tomber. J'imagine.

Il finit par revenir avec deux verres, déposa le gin-tonic devant moi, s'installa de nouveau sur sa chaise, sans me quitter des yeux. C'était difficile d'évaluer si le malaise de le savoir beaucoup plus vieux que moi l'emportait sur l'euphorie de comprendre que je lui plaisais. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui, à commencer par son nom, mais c'était le première fois que je ressentais l'excitation normalement propre au flirt, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il se présenta soudain.

-Je m'appelle Edward, dit il avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre.

C'était un prénom rare, surtout pour quelqu'un de sa génération. Mais d'une étrange façon ça lui allait parfaitement.

-Moi, c'est Isabella, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, expliquais-je.

Un rire soudain dévoila sa dentition parfaite, et je l'interrogeais du regard.

-Aucun prénom n'aurait pu mieux te convenir !

Je piquais un far monumental et il ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Aussi je décidais d'embrayer rapidement sur un autre sujet, et la gourde que je suis allait se mettre la corde au coup.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Mise à part être un canon...

-De la musique, je ne vis que pour ça, depuis que je suis tout petit. Mais je suis conscient que vivre de la musique c'est un peu téméraire, alors j'enchaîne les petits jobs en attendant de terminer mes études, sans véritablement savoir où cela va me mener. Je sais que la plupart des gens entame de longues études avec le but précis d'en faire quelque chose, personnellement, j'étudie surtout pour le plaisir d'apprendre, malheureusement ça ne paye ni les courses ni le loyer...

-Je trouve ça tout à ton honneur, la culture et l'apprentissage sont des valeurs qui nous servent toute notre vie. Certes il faut gagner son pain, mais pas au détriment de la connaissance, je pense...

J'étais étonnée de me sentir si inspirée sur le sujet, en vérité, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé d'autre chose que des états d'âme de Jacob.

-C'est tout à fait ça ! Répondit Edward, tu vois, mes parents ne comprennent pas cela.. Ils rêvaient de faire de moi un médecin, comme mon père, et comme son père avant lui, et je suis devenu le paria de la famille. C'était un choix à faire...

Il avait l'air bouleversé et je lisais dans ses yeux que lui-même se demandait pourquoi il m'en parlait, à moi, parfaite inconnue. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'il décide de passer à autre chose.

-Et toi, Bella, que fais-tu ?

L'entendre prononcer mon nom faillit me faire oublier que je me heurtais à un dilemme majeur. D'une certaine manière, plutôt technique, je ne lui avais pas encore mentit, concernant mon âge, car il ne m'avait rien demandé. Et nombreuses sont les filles mineures qui commandent des boissons alcoolisées par le biais d'un autre. J'avais le choix entre lui dire la vérité, que j'étais lycéenne, et risquer de le voir partir, ou je pouvais lui mentir, et c'était stupide, car le mensonge n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Mais il me fixait avec un regard si brûlant de curiosité, j'avais la sensation de l'intéresser, et rien n'était plus plaisant. Alors je craquais...

-Je fais des études de lettre moderne, en Californie. Je suis à Forks pour voir mon père...

C'est curieux la façon qu'on a de mentir, quand on est mauvais à ça, et j'entends par là, qu'on choisit toujours quelque chose de grotesque.

-Une littéraire, conclut-il sans cesser de me dévorer du regard et je tentais tant bien que mal de le soutenir, mais je me sentais divaguer à chaque fois que je m'y essayais. Qu'as tu l'intention de faire, lorsque tu auras terminé tes études ? Poursuivit-il.

-Oh, le chômage, comme tout le monde ! Blaguais-je et c'était la meilleure façon de sortir d'une situation comme celle-ci, l'humour, car très honnêtement, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on pouvait faire d'un diplôme de lettre moderne ! À mon grand soulagement, ça fonctionna et son rire mélodieux fit venir le mien, par contagion.

-Nous serons deux, alors !

Je goûtais mon gin-tonic, et c'était tout simplement imbuvable. L'amertume me fit plisser le nez, et heureusement, les hormones du mâle avaient pris le dessus chez Edward, et je le surprenais à reluquer un peu mon décolleté. D'une part il ne m'avait pas vu faire la grimace, et surtout, le voir m'examiner était la chose la plus sexy au monde. Même si très franchement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir sous le t-shirt... J'avais compté sur la puberté pour remplir un peu mes soutien-gorges, mais c'était une malédiction chez les femmes de la famille Swan.

Edward me parla un peu de la musique, de ses études, de sa famille, il me posa des questions sur la littérature moderne, et j'y répondais aussi bien que possible, en tachant de le détourner des sujets où j'étais ignorante, mais outre ce détail, nous passions un moment très agréable. Il était intéressant, captivant, drôle, surprenant... Mais il était aussi gravement séduisant et gravement plus vieux que moi, et je comprenais rapidement à quel point il était au-dessus de mes moyens.

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'il faisait à Port Angeles, car les conservatoires ne courent pas les rues ici, mais soudain je sentais mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. C'était un message de Jacob. Et oui ! Jacob ! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, et même si j'aurai vendu père et mère pour parler ne serait ce que cinq minutes de plus avec Edward, Jacob avait déjà suffisamment peu de confiance en lui pour se sentir abandonné par une de ses seules amies.

-Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir partir, expliquais-je en terminant -avec difficulté- mon verre.

-Déjà ? Il était déçu et j'avais envie de hurler. Nous nous reverrons ?

Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça ? Je crevais d'envie de lui dire oui, mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas le revoir, il découvrirait que je lui avais menti... Je devais me contenter d'apprécier ce moment, de chérir ce souvenir, car il avait rehaussé l'idée que j'avais de l'autre sexe, en me rappelant que l'adolescence ne dure pas toujours !

-Je ne pense pas... Je dois repartir en Californie demain, mentis-je avec la sensation d'enfoncer moi même un couteau dans ma poitrine.

-Je comprends... murmura-t-il, et il s'empara d'un bout de papier et d'un crayon dans son sac, et il y écrivit son nom et son numéro. Tiens, prends le quand même. Je suis ici pour quelque temps, alors si tu reviens dans les parages... Surtout n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Ça me ferait très plaisir.

Je déglutis avec peine, et le regardais comme on regarde un bébé chien derrière une vitrine. Je me sentais affreuse. Je m'emparais du papier avec beaucoup de lenteur, nos doigts se frôlèrent, et j'en frissonnais presque. C'était trop injuste.

Je me retournais brusquement, et rejoignais Jacob en lui faisait signe qu'il était temps de sortir. Il me suivit sans rien dire et bientôt nous franchissions la porte du bar. Je mourrais d'envie de jeter un regard par-dessus mon épaule, mais je me m'abstenais.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Jacob une fois dans l'habitacle de sa Chevrollet.

-Il voulait me revoir... Dis-je et j'étais consciente que ça n'avait rien d'une explication mais les mots se mélangeaient dans ma tête.

-Et... c'est une mauvaise chose ?

-Compte tenu du fait qu'il est majeur et qu'il pense que je fais des études de lettres modernes en Californie, oui, un peu...

Jacob me connaissait bien maintenant, et je crois que personne mis à part lui aurait pu se permettre de rire de cette situation, ou je me serais inévitablement vexée. Mais avec lui c'était différent. Il se mit à rire doucement pour ne pas me brusquer, et je sentais bien qu'il avait l'intention de marcher sur des œufs seulement c'était trop risible... Et je le réalisais moi aussi, alors je me mis à rire avec lui, et ça faisait beaucoup de bien.

-Mais enfin Bella, finit-il par dire entre deux éclats, qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'aller voir ce type ? Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage qu'il n'était pas de notre âge ! Je lui donne au moins 23 ans !

-Je ne sais franchement pas ce qui c'est passé, avouais-je, je me suis retournée, je l'ai vu, et instinctivement je me suis dirigée vers lui. Je suis une idiote !

Jacob me regarda droit dans les yeux, et c'était rare, aussi je sentais que ce qu'il avait à dire aurait de l'importance.

-Tu sais, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu autant rire et sourire. Je pense que ça t'as fait du bien.

Quand Jacob disait « longtemps », il mentionnait avec politesse le départ de ma mère. J'avais conscience que son abandon m'avait changée. Avant, j'avais l'habitude d'être une fille joviale et rieuse. Mais depuis deux ans, j'étais devenue froide, taciturne et farouche.

-C'était très agréable oui, acquiesçais-je, je suis juste déçue à l'idée de ne pas le revoir...

-Il t'a donné son numéro, si j'ai bien vu, tu pourrais quand même essayer, ou tout bêtement lui dire la vérité ! Si le feeling est vraiment passé entre vous, peut être qu'il se fichera de ton âge !

-J'ai de gros doutes Jacob, l'effet lycéen boutonneux à tendance à couper l'herbe sous le pied...

-Tu n'as rien à perdre!

C'était vrai, d'un point de vu technique. Mais en vérité j'avais beaucoup à perdre. Je ne m'étais jamais autant sentie désirée, et je voulais garder ce sentiment. Je voulais croire que quelque part dans le monde, un garçon super se rappellera m'avoir rencontrée et trouvée à son goût. Pas qu'il s'était fait duper par une gamine...

-J'ai trop d'orgueil, éludais-je.

Et le sujet ne fut plus aborder.

Mais il n'allait pas rester dans l'ombre très longtemps. Le lundi qui suivit cet abominable week-end durant lequel je m'étais contentée de me lamenter en bouquinant des romans à l'eau de rose de seconde zone, l'excitation était palpable, dans les couloirs de Forks High School. Les filles chuchotaient entre elles avec ce regard de fouine qu'elles ont lorsqu'elles ont repéré une nouvelle paire de bottes qu'elles ne pourront jamais s'offrir. Je n'étais pas spécialement intéressée par les potins du lycée, mais je n'avais pas besoin de l'être, Jessica l'était suffisamment pour deux. Ou pour soixante.

-Tu l'as vu ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une voix dont l'effet immédiat fut l'acouphène.

-Qui donc ? Soupirais-je avec encore plus de dédain qu'à mon habitude.

-Le stagiaire !

-Non pas encore, mais c'est notre prochain cours. Pourquoi ? il arrive à lécher son coude sans se disloquer l'épaule ?

Ô doux sarcasme !

-Il est atrocement canon ! Du genre, combustion spontanée tu vois !

C'était donc ça ! Mais cette information, même délivrée de manière aussi subtile, n'avait aucun intérêt, j'étais bien trop amère ce lundi. Alors je laissais Jessica divaguer et pénétrais dans la salle de cours. L'information devint soudain, beaucoup plus importante, quand je découvrais Edward, debout, devant l'immense tableau aussi blanc que devait l'être mon visage.


	2. Les pas de l'incertitude

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews très encourageantes !**

* * *

**2.**

**Les pas de l'incertitude. **

Je m'installais au fond de la classe, et laissais courir un rideau de cheveux sur mon visage. Peut-être que si j'étais assez silencieuse, pendant deux mois, il ne me verrait pas ? Jess me fit les gros yeux depuis les premières tables, et c'était rare de la voir s'asseoir devant... Je l'ignorais et restais dans mon coin à me demander s'il ne fallait pas mieux partir pendant qu'il en était encore temps, changer de nom, et m'installer dans le Maine...

-Bonjour à tous ! S'écria Edward pour rétablir l'ordre et le silence dans la salle, et quand tout le monde fut attentif, il poursuivit. Je m'appelle Mr Cullen et je serai votre professeur de musique pendant les deux prochains mois !

Son sourire était éblouissant, au point que même du fond de la casse je pouvais entendre les cœurs de Jessica Stanley et de toutes les autres filles, s'éteindre puis redémarrer. Le mien était resté au point mort, du type, un battement par minute...

-Je vais commencer par faire l'appel, si vous le voulez bien, reprit-il en se saisissant de la liste de nos noms, et l'idée d'être un parfait ninja pendant deux mois devint encore moins plausible j'allais être démasquée, et absolument rien ne pourrait l'empêcher.

Il s'adossa contre son bureau, croisa les jambes, et de sa voix séduisante se mit à appeler les différents camarades de ma classe. C'était pire que le décompte avant l'explosion d'une bombe. Je partageais la peine de tout les démineurs du monde et éprouvais soudainement beaucoup de respect pour cette profession. C'était bientôt mon tour. Jessica Stanley me précédait, et quand elle eut soufflé un « présente » à peine audible, la fatalité frappa à ma porte.

-Isabella Swan ?

Je me résignais, et levais ma main à hauteur de tête avec une lenteur ridicule.

-Présente, dis-je d'une voix absolument impassible.

Edward leva ses yeux vers les miens, puis il se figea. Aucune phrase, ni aucune expression faciale n'étaient de circonstance, aussi je décidais de ne absolument rien dire, et rien faire. Il continuait de me fixer, et c'était difficile de jauger de son air, surpris, déconcerté, effaré ? Une chose était néanmoins sûre, la totalité de la classe s'était aperçue du malaise, et quand la moitié de celle-ci observait leur nouveau professeur en étant de choc, l'autre moitié me dévisageait moi, entrain de vivre une simulation de mort cérébrale. Je découvrais la définition la plus complète du mot « embarra ».

Edward revint soudainement à la vie, et poursuivit l'appel sans se soucier de l'incident, sans me lancer le moindre regard, et en vérité, je m'en rendais bien compte, en s'appliquant avec soin à ne pas le faire. Pour ma part je passais le reste du cours aussi inerte qu'un rocher à observer les filles de ma classe se dandiner pour dissimuler leur sur-production de cyprine. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir après tout, j'avais fondu de la même manière, et mon cerveau également, à notre première rencontre. Mais le spectacle d'une douzaine d'ados en chaleur était véritablement un supplice. C'était néanmoins toujours mieux que de penser à la confrontation inévitable avec mon nouveau professeur. Confrontation qui devint beaucoup plus concrète lorsque Edward traversa les allées pour distribuer des polycopiés. Il s'arrêta à mon niveau, déposa la feuille sur mon bureau, et j'entendais la phrase avant même qu'il ne l'ai prononcée;

-Isabella, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours s'il vous plaît...

Je me contentais de hocher la tête sans croiser son regard. Il regagna sa place sur l'estrade, reprit le fil de son cours, et je continuais de ne rien faire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de gênant dans ma vie, je me transformais en espèce de robot avec la capacité émotionnelle d'un dé à coudre...

L'heure touchait bientôt à sa fin, et quand la sonnerie retentit, j'observais la quasi-totalité de mes camarades me toiser avec sévérité. Ils étaient curieux, ça pouvait se comprendre. Bientôt il n'y avait plus qu'Edward et moi dans la pièce. Il se leva de sa chaise, referma la porte, et s'avança vers moi. Je n'avais pas bougé de ma table.

-Bonjour Bella, dit-il avec une voix pleine de réprimande.

C'eut l'effet d'une défibrillation et mon cerveau se remit en route.

-Bonjour Edward, répondis-je en souriant timidement.

je me sentais particulièrement honteuse.

-J'ai eu toute l'heure pour décider si j'étais en colère ou non, et je ne sais toujours pas ! Soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Pour ma défense... Regarde-toi ! Fulminais-je en le désignant de ma main.

C'est vrai quoi !Son corps était un excuse à tous les mensonges du monde ! Ce genre de physique devrait être interdit par l'église catholique. Il se mit à rire et je me détendais un peu.

-Donc tu as... 17 ans ? Calcula-t-il en fixant le plafond.

-18 dans deux mois... rectifiais-je, comme si ce détail allait changer la donne !

-Oui, oui, signe du taureau, je me souviens bien, souffla-t-il en marchant.

-Et toi tu as...

Je le laissais terminer ma phrase en plissant le nez, comme si je m'apprêtais à recevoir un coup.

-23 ans.

Il avait l'air contrarié de nouveau, et le peu de calme que j'avais difficilement retrouvé s'envola avec sa bonne humeur.

-Je suis désolée...

Et je l'étais vraiment, surtout pour moi, car je passais pour la pire des idiotes.

Il faisait les cent pas, et ça devenait plutôt agaçant. Mais je n'étais pas en position de râler à propos de quoi que ce soit, alors je me contentais d'attendre patiemment que monsieur ait terminé sa danse de la colère.

-Bella, dit-il enfin, surtout j'aimerais que tu n'en parles à personne. Si la direction du lycée venait à avoir échos de cette histoire, elle pourrait s'imaginer des choses, les relations professeur/élève ne sont pas tolérées ici, et je tiens à garder ce poste.

-Ça va sans dire Edward, je n'avais pas l'intention de le crier sur tous les toits.

-Mr Cullen, corrigea-t-il. Hors de question que tu m'appelles Edward pendant les cours.

-Oui, évidemment, soufflais-je.

Je sentais la fin de la conversation arriver de façon imminente, alors j'attrapais mon sac et le glissais sur mon épaule gauche. Edward retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, et je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je sentais soudain un élan d'honnêteté arriver à grande vitesse, et j'avais beau tenter de le refréner, c'était déjà trop tard.

-Tu sais, une part de moi est tout de même contente de te revoir...

Mon système cardiaque avait rejoint les bancs de la CGT aussi sec !

Edward soupira bruyamment avant de répondre

-Moi aussi Bella... Maintenant fil, tu vas être en retard à ton prochain cours.

Je lui lançais un dernier regard et m'engouffrais dans les couloirs vides, à la recherche d'un mur sur lequel appuyer ma tête jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne me chercher...

Je passais le reste de ma matinée à me maudire, et à crouler sous une avalanche de questions.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Tu le connais ? Il t'as dit quoi ?

Jessica Stanley venait d'atteindre un nouveau grade dans le domaine de l'agacement, et j'avais très envie de lui ouvrir la trachée pour en sortir des trucs visqueux.

-Il voulait simplement faire le point sur mes notes, mentis-je.

Elle me zieutait avec scepticisme, mais je n'avais rien de mieux en magasin, alors elle allait devoir s'en contenter. L'histoire fut bientôt le tour du lycée, aussi rapidement qu'une épidémie de peste noire, et je n'étais qu'à peine surprise quand Jacob aborda le sujet au réfectoire.

-Il paraît que tu as tapé dans l'œil du nouveau prof de musique ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard mesquin.

Il savait.

-Tu l'as vu ? N'est ce pas ?

-C'était mon premier cours de la journée.

-Quelle poisse !

Il se mit à rire et je l'accompagnais. Il était le seul à pouvoir relativiser les choses à ce point, et j'en avais vraiment besoin. C'était tout de même curieux qu'il puisse apaiser une situation pareille, et dans le même temps, broyer du noir à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'un peu désagréable dans sa vie...

-Une chance sur mille !

-Moins que ça ! Raillais-je, et je me souvenais soudainement de comment toute cette histoire avait commencé Au fait, je crois que tu as une tâche à accomplir, Jacob !

Il baissa le regard vers son assiette et je savais qu'il avait compris.

-Bella... Murmura-t-il mais je ne voulais rien entendre.

-Non, pas de Bella ! Je me suis mise dans la pire des situations à cause de ton pari stupide, alors la moindre des choses, c'est que tu respectes ton engagement, et que tu ailles parler à la fille qui te plaît. Elle est dans le réfectoire ?

-Oui...

-Merveilleux !

-Je n'y arriverai pas Bella ! Protesta-t-il.

-Je ne veux rien savoir.

Je cherchais son regard, et souriais pour l'encourager. Il finit par me rendre mon sourire, et se leva d'un pas tremblant. Une part de moi était terrifiée à l'idée que ça tourne mal, mais il n'y avait aucune raison. Jacob était un garçon super, si je pouvais m'en apercevoir, n'importe qui le pouvait !

Il se dirigea lentement vers la table de Rosalie Hale, et j'attendais qu'il la contourne, ce qu'il ne fit pas, et là, je me mis véritablement à paniquer. Rosalie Hale était la fille la plus populaire du lycée, la capitaine des pom pom girls, la reine du bal, et accessoirement, la pimbêche officielle de Forks. Mon souffle se déroba, et je priais tous les saints pour que Jacob n'ait pas jeté son dévolu sur elle, mais sur l'une de ses copines. Ce serait tout aussi mauvais cela dit... Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que Jacob trouverait l'une de ses pestes à son goût, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Je n'entendais pas ce qui se disait la-bas, mais j'avais un bon visuel sur la scène. Je vis Rosalie Hale partir d'un rire tonitruant, et ses copines également. Puis je vis Jacob changer de couleur pour un rouge plus écrevisse, me jeter un regard affolé, et partir en courant à l'extérieur du self. Quelle merde ! Je me levais aussi sec pour le rattraper mais il avait une longueur d'avance, et le lycée était immense. Toutefois ce n'était pas grave, car je savais très exactement où j'allais retrouver Jacob. Je me dirigeais alors vers la bibliothèque, et au dernier étage, au rayon poésie, je le découvrais assis par terre en position fœtus.

-Jacob... murmurais-je en m'installant à côté de lui. Je suis terriblement désolée, si tu savais... Si j'avais su...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il, tu voulais simplement m'aider. J'aurai du te dire qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie...

Je m'éclaircissais la gorge, comme si ça pouvait rendre ce que j'avais à dire plus facile à prononcer.

-Comment se fait il qu'un garçon aussi chouette que toi puisse en pincer pour une morue comme elle !?

-Je savais que tu la jugerais !

-Évidemment Jacob ! Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire d'autre!? Il n'y a rien à aimer chez cette fille, elle est fade, superficielle et sans intérêt ! Tu vaux mille fois mieux !

-Elle est belle, et sûre d'elle, chuchota-t-il en fixant le sol de ses yeux vides d'expression. Elle n'hésite jamais, si elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient. Elle n'a peur de rien. Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas, en fait...

Son explication fit redescendre ma colère, et je passais un bras autour de ses épaules musclées. C'était assez ironique de voir un garçon de son gabarit dans cette position de faiblesse. Il était blessé, et c'était en parti ma faute. Je me sentais affreusement coupable, et dans le même temps, j'étais furieuse contre Rosalie Hale et les filles de son espèce, pour rembarrer de la sorte celui qui était sans doute le plus gentil de tout les lycéens de ce bled. Oui il était timide et à la limite de la dépression, mais il était aussi intelligent, généreux, affectueux, à l'écoute, et n'importe quelle fille serait chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie ! Quelle époque grotesque ! Pourquoi est ce si ringard d'aimer le garçon sympa, et si à la mode de craquer pour le coureur de jupons ? Qu'est ce qui se passe dans la tête des filles pour ne pas voir la différence ?

-Rosalie ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate...

-Moi je sais ce que _je_ rate, grommela-t-il et je resserrais mon étreinte.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'heure blottit l'un contre l'autre, à pester contre les femmes, les hommes, l'amour, la crise économique, et l'univers tout entier.

**…**

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Me demanda Charlie en mettant le couvert.

S'il savait...

-Bien, et la tienne ?

-Pas trop mal !

Charlie était le shérif de Forks, et si j'avais passé les premières années qui suivirent sa promotion à craindre pour sa sécurité, j'avais vite compris que ce qu'il pouvait se passer de pire ici c'était que la neige bloque la circulation...

-Pas d'alerte à la bombe ? Plaisantais-je.

-Non, mais madame Delfino à perdu son chat. Encore une fois. C'est presque pareil non ?

Je riais de bon cœur et m'attelais à la préparation du dîné. Depuis le départ de Renée, j'avais hérité du lot des tâches quotidiennes, et en particulier celle du repas, car l'intoxication alimentaire n'était jamais bien loin quand mon père cuisinait. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, j'avais la sensation d'être utile à Charlie, et c'était agréable.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous prépares ?

-Un gratin, répondis-je en sortant les pommes de terre du placard.

-Je vais les éplucher, dit il, en me prenant le sachet des mains.

Il s'installa devant le plan de travail, et commença sa besogne. Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil et ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Parfois, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si Renée était toujours là, derrière moi, à m'apprendre comment allumer le four. Mais elle était partie, et pour de bon. Et je n'avais plus personne à qui raconter mes chagrins affectifs. J'aurai voulu tout lui expliquer, ma rencontre avec Edward, son apparition à mon cours de musique, et les milles et unes questions que l'adolescente que j'étais se posait à son sujet. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas m'adresser à mon père, il possédait une arme, j'étais son unique fille de 17 ans, et Edward en avait 23. Ce n'était pas franchement une combinaison gagnante. J'avais Jacob, certes, mais Jacob, malgré tous ses états d'âmes, restait un garçon, jusqu'à preuve du contraire... Et je crois que c'est un genre de truc universel, mais les filles ne peuvent parler de trucs de filles qu'avec d'autres filles. Prends ça, Pythagore ! Cela étant dit, c'est complètement stupide. Et j'avais beau rire de ce genre de manies purement féminines, je me rendais compte que j'en étais victime moi aussi...

Le reste de la soirée se passa sur cette même note d'amertume, j'étais bien incapable de me sortir Edward de la tête, et il fallut une centaine des pages d'Emily Brontë pour que je parvienne à trouver le sommeil. Ce fut une nuit agitée, troublée par quelques rêves introspectifs infernaux, que je passais à me tourner encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du jour viennent m'extirper de mon angoisse.

**...**

Devant le miroir des toilettes du 2ème étage, j'analysais les deux gigantesques ombres violacées qui s'entendaient sous mes yeux. Mes nuits étaient désastreuses, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à identifier le problème. J'aurais fait un carton à Halloween, dans la catégorie zombie. Mais nous étions en mars, et je ressemblais plus à une junkie après son quinzième shoot d'héroïne dans une station service du New Jersey... Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'allais affronter le cours de musique, d'ici approximativement 5 minutes. C'était parfaitement injuste. Le cours de musique était, avec le cours d'art plastique, les deux seuls heures de détente où le travail ne ressemblait pas à celui d'un bagne. Maintenant le cours de musique était devenu un moment de tension et d'angoisse perpétuel. une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée d'Edward entant que professeur, cinq cours donc, pendant lesquels il ne m'avait pas jeté un regard, et pas posé une question. Je veux dire, nonobstant notre petite histoire, ça faisait vraiment de lui un mauvais prof non ? Mais ce n'était naturellement pas ce détail qui m'offusquait... Une part de moi avait espéré que la fille qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil dans ce bar à Port Angeles, continuerait de lui faire un effet, même moindre. Il fallait croire que l'adolescente en converse avait eu raison de l'étudiante de lettres modernes, et j'étais devenu à ses yeux un genre d'entité asexuée, comme une cousine, ou une lampe. Et je m'étais presque résignée. Mais alors, pourquoi est ce que je continuais d'y penser, jusqu'à troubler mon sommeil de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas la seule raison, j'en étais consciente. En vérité, je n'avais pas passé une nuit correcte depuis le départ de Renée, et les gens s'étaient fait à ma mine de déterrée. Mais mes insomnies avaient pris un nouveau tournant depuis que le lycée n'était plus simplement une routine amère et sans intérêt. Non, il y avait Edward maintenant, et le lycée était devenu... différent. Et si je donnais tous les signes de l'abandon, ça ne m'empêcha pas de sortir mon anti-cernes de ma trousse à maquillage. Invention révolutionnaire, il faut le reconnaître.

La sonnerie n'avait pas encore retentit, que la salle de cours était déjà à moitié pleine. Mais pas un garçon à l'horizon, vous pensez bien ! Et c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers, car toutes les tables du fond étaient aussi vides que la tête de Jessica, qui bavait presque sur son cahier, en dévorant des yeux Edward. J'hésitais à lui faire un signe de tête, à lui dire bonjour, à danser la macarena, mais n'en fit rien. Étonnement, ce fut lui, qui m'adressa un mot.

-Bonjour Isabella !

Je me retournais, surprise, et bégayais un pauvre bonjour. J'étais mauvaise quand il s'agissait de réagir vite et bien. Il me décrocha un sourire militant pour toutes les marques de dentifrices du monde, et je me laissais tomber mollement sur ma chaise, en me demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Pas un mot en une semaine, et un beau matin, le sourire max-white ? Peut-être que je me posais trop de questions. C'était bien mon genre.

Mike Newton fit le premier mâle à pénétrer au cœur de cette houle d'œstrogène, et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Mes yeux se plissèrent en un mouvement spontané et naturel, qui signifiait à la fois, « merde » et « vas t'en ». Mike Newton avait toujours eu un genre de béguin pour moi, même si je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. En première année, je l'avais rembarré avec tellement de mépris et de dédain, que ça aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Et depuis que Jessica Stanley avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, il semblait s'être plus ou moins mis en retrait. C'était donc étrange de le voir s'installer ici.

-Salut Bella !

-Bonjour Mike...

Comment une voix si peu enjouée pouvait-elle encourager quiconque à instaurer un dialogue ? Franchement ?

-Je me demandais... Est ce que tu as déjà un cavalier pour le bal du printemps ?

-Le quoi ?

-Le bal... Du printemps... Tu sais, en mai...

Fichus bal, était ce vraiment nécessaire d'en faire autant ? Un seul ne suffisait pas ?

-Non, et en vérité je ne suis pas certaine d'y aller, en fait, je suis même quasiment sûre de ne pas y aller.

Moi ? Danser ? J'avais plus de chance de croiser Mick Jagger dans ma salle de bain que de parvenir à danser sans me ridiculiser à vie.

-Oh...

Il avait l'air déçu et en détournant mon regard pour ne pas contempler ce spectacle, je m'apercevais qu'Edward n'était pas très loin de nous, distribuant le premier polycopié du cours, et je jurerais qu'il était entrain d'écouter notre conversation.

-Si jamais tu changes d'avis... tu sais où me trouver, reprit Mike avec un air tellement dépité que mon humanité refit surface de sous les décombres.

-Je ne suis pas là ce week-end là Mike, sinon j'aurai beaucoup aimé m'y rendre avec toi.

Je savais que ce geste de bonté aurait des conséquences, et je le regrettais déjà. Mike retrouva sa bonne humeur, en revanche, Edward sembla perdre la sienne, et son air était passé de neutre à clairement mécontent. J'osais espérer que ma soudaine politesse envers Mike Newton y était pour quelque chose, mais c'était absurde. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux. Il fallait que je me rentre dans la tête qu'Edward était un adulte, et que depuis qu'il m'avait découvert sous le jour d'une lycéenne, il n'avait probablement plus le moindre intérêt pour moi. Du moins, pas le genre d'intérêt auquel j'aspirais...

-Est ce que... tu fais quelque chose après les cours ?

Voilà. Il s'était écoulé très exactement 20 secondes depuis ma tentative d'être sympa avec Mike, et il me le faisait déjà payer. Mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi ! Après tout, c'était aussi évident que la bouche refaite de Lindsay Lohan.

-Écoute Mike... Jessica est mon amie, et le code universel de l'amitié m'interdit de te fréquenter de cette façon.

-Quelle plaie ! On est pas mariés à ce que je sache !

Tact, finesse, subtilité... Je me demandais comment même Jess avait pu craquer pour un crétin pareil. Physiquement parlant, il n'était pas trop mal, surtout depuis qu'il avait pris un peu de muscle. Mike était le stéréotype du sportif raté, en perpétuel transit entre un échec amoureux et une salle sport. Mais au fond, il était comme une coquille vide, et aussi futé qu'une huître des îles Galapagos.

Edward réclama l'attention de tout le monde, et j'étais bien contente de voir mon voisin de table se taire définitivement. Ça m'apprendra à être gentille !

-Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler, mais un groupe de musique un peu spécial se produit dans une salle privée de Port Angeles la semaine prochaine. Ils reprennent des morceaux classiques du type Schubert, Bach, ou Stravinski, sur des tons modernes, rock et jazzy, et j'ai lu de très bonnes critiques sur internet. Je me suis dis aussi que ce serait une sortie éducative plutôt intéressante. Je vous distribuerai les autorisations de sortie à la fin du cours, à faire signer par vos parents avant lundi, évidemment.

La plupart des élèves paraissaient enthousiasmés, mais comme à mon habitude, je n'avais pas plus de réaction qu'une coupe de fruit. Néanmoins je n'allais pas rester tranquille très longtemps...

-Ah, reprit-il, j'aurai aussi besoin d'un ou d'une volontaire pour venir avec moi m'aider à faire les réservations.

Une vague de mains manucurées se levèrent, cherchant désespérément à toucher le plafond, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lâcher un rire stupéfait. Ce type avait vraiment un effet maléfique sur les adolescentes...

-Isabella Swan ?

Je levais mes yeux vers lui, et sentis une douzaine de regard haineux se poser sur moi. Il était sérieux ? Choisir la seule personne qui n'a pas lever sa main, c'est pas anti-pédagogique ça ? Une partie de moi crevait d'envie de répondre oui, vous vous en doutez bien... De toute manière je n'avais pas franchement le choix. Toutes les phrases venant d'un professeur, même celles formulées comme des questions, sont en vérité des affirmations. On ne répond pas « non merci » à « tu veux bien nous faire l'exercice ? » Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça...

-Okay, dis-je en me tassant sur mon siège, car les filles me toisaient avec tellement de rage, que j'avais la sensation d'être le petit nouveau dans une prison sous haute surveillance.

Edward soutint mon regard avec une expression difficile à décrypter. Il avait l'air à la fois contrarié et satisfait... Pour ma part, je me sentais aussi perdue qu'une poule ayant trouvé un couteau.

-Très bien, reprenons le cours !

J'aurai voulu retourner à mes divagations et à mon stade physique d'objet inanimé, mais c'était trop tard pour ça. Mon cerveau venait d'entrer dans une transe, et je passais l'heure à me harceler de questions, comme si me les répéter encore et encore allait faire surgir une réponse de nul part. Pourquoi m'avait-il choisie ? Pourquoi m'avait-il ignorer pendant une semaine? Et blablabla. J'avais horreur d'être une fille à ce point là...

J'aurai aimé lui poser la question à la fin du cours, mais comme s'il avait deviné mes intentions, il n'attendit pas son reste pour quitter la salle. Il eut un bref regard en arrière qui m'indiqua que c'était une manœuvre délibérée, et je décidais que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Je lui emboîtais le pas dans le couloir

-Est ce qu'on peut parler ?

J'avais l'air déterminée et sûre de moi, et c'était bien. Car c'était surtout faux. Edward zieuta autour de lui pour s'assurer de notre intimité avant de répondre.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Edward avait l'air surpris, et c'était bien normal. Avec lui, j'avais tendance à oublier qu'on ne parle pas comme ça à son professeur.

-Explique-toi.

-Tu ne m'adresses pas un regard pendant une semaine, et soudain je suis la volontaire idéale pour t'aider à organiser une sortie ?

Il fronça les sourcils, d'un air furieux, mais c'était difficile de dire s'il était furieux contre moi, ou contre lui-même.

-Tu n'es pas très active en classe, Bella, c'est ma façon de te faire participer, répondit-il.

-C'est la seule raison ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage parfaitement symétrique, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. C'était la pire des contagions. L'atmosphère s'alourdit aussitôt, et il planta ses yeux dans les miens avant de me répondre

-Non. Je souhaitais également m'offrir le plaisir de ta compagnie.

Je m'autorisais à me noyer dans son regard quelques instants. Il s'était rapproché de moi, tout doucement, et il était si près que je pouvais sentir son parfum en respirant. J'étais intoxiquée, et complètement vide de toute substance.

-Je t'attendrais demain sur le parking, à la sortie des cours, ajouta-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Il m'avait choisie car il avait envie de me voir. Dans quel univers parallèle loin du nôtre cette réalité était-elle envisageable ? Je me sentais étrangement légère, et en même temps, mon corps était aussi lourd qu'un bloc de béton. J'aurai voulu répondre quoi que ce soit, ou même faire un simple signe de la tête, mais à la place je préférais rester bêtement immobile à le regarder partir. Edward Cullen était ma kryptonite.


	3. La demi-promenade du quadrille

**Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos conseils, et aussi merci à celles qui ont prit le temps de corriger quelques fautes, l'orthographe est mon ennemi mortel. **

**Je suis consciente que les chapitres rapetissent un peu, mais c'est surtout que je manque de temps en ce moment. Je vous promets un chapitre 4 plus long!**

**Encore merci et bonne lecture. **

**ps: on m'a questionnée quant à de l'éventuel lemon, mais pour l'instant je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! Alors qui vivra verra!**

* * *

**3.**

**La demi-promenade du quadrille.**

Si mon père était un adepte des « nonversations », il n'en restait pas moins un shérif père, et un shérif père est naturellement perspicace. Il n'avait pas besoin de m'entendre parler pour deviner la nervosité dans ma voix, et pas besoin de me voir bouger pour sentir la tension émaner de mon corps. Mais j'étais sa fille, et je connaissais ses faiblesses.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis bien à l'aise avec l'idée que tu fasses de la route avec un inconnu jusqu'à Port Angeles Bella...

-Papa, c'est un professeur, pas le clodo du coin !

Il m'examinait avec ce même regard qu'il utilisait très certainement pendant les interrogatoires de police. Il savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, et sentait que ce n'était pas simplement une affaire d'école, néanmoins il n'avait aucun indice, et je tâchais d'agir de la façon la plus naturelle.

-Tu t'es portée volontaire ?

-Non, mais ma participation en cours est plutôt relâche en ce moment, c'est une punition pédagogique, une manière de susciter ma motivation.

C'était la technique imparable. Car bien avant les garçons, les voitures, et tous les problèmes semi-existentiels qui hantaient son cerveau de géniteur, l'école était la priorité number one.

-Tu ne participes pas en cours ? S'exclama-t-il comme si je venais de confesser un meurtre.

-Dans le cours de musique ? Pas beaucoup...

-Bella, tu sais bien que les appréciations sont aussi importantes que les notes, voir plus, dans les dossiers d'admission en université ! Tu iras avec ton professeur demain, et tu feras en sorte de t'intéresser à ce qui se passe, d'accord ?

J'étais passée maître dans la manipulation psychologique avec Charlie, mais je m'étonnais parfois encore de la simplicité avec laquelle il pouvait tomber dans le panneau, alors que j'utilisais constamment les mêmes méthodes, et qu'il était un ancien détective...

-Promis.

Je lui offris mon sourire le plus convainquant, puis terminais mon repas en me posant la question la plus stupide et la plus stéréotypée du siècle : qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir porter demain ?

C'était tellement … pas moi. Je ne m'étais jamais angoissée sur un choix vestimentaire. Enfin, mise à part lors des contextes pièges, type mariages et enterrements, où tu ne sais jamais vraiment comment choisir les couleurs. Faut-il véritablement porter du noir pendant les obsèques ? Est ce que ce n'est pas un peu surfait ? Et comment fait on lorsque notre seule jolie robe est blanche lors d'une cérémonie de mariage ? Mais ici, il s'agissait d'un vrai dilemme de nana, et c'était la première fois que j'expérimentais la chose. Aussi je me demandais si en fait, nous n'étions pas des filles seulement par opposition avec les hommes. C'est vrai, plus je pensais à Edward, et plus je découvrais les obsessions ringardes et futiles de mes homologues. Avant ça, quand les garçons avaient pour moi autant d'intérêt qu'un chewing-gum collé sous une table, je ne me comportais pas selon les lois en vigueur du code de la féminité.

Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers la journée de demain, et c'en était presque absurde. Aussi je décidais de m'installer devant la télévision avec Charlie, peut être que le match de base-ball aurait le mérite de me distraire. Ça fonctionna un peu, pas beaucoup, et lorsqu'il fut une heure assez tardive pour rejoindre le lit, je tachais de m'endormir rapidement, et de ne pas laisser mon cerveau prendre les rênes.

Le réveil fut plus facile qu'escompté. C'était sans doute lié à mon excitation, et je trouvais ça très agaçant. Jacob m'attendait dans l'allée, et je courais jusqu'à l'habitacle pour échapper à la pluie qui tombait, véritable mur grisâtre qui s'abattait sur nous. J'avais horreur de la pluie, de l'humidité en général d'ailleurs, mais rien ne pouvait me départir de ma bonne humeur, et Jacob sembla s'en apercevoir.

-Tu es étrangement joyeuse !

Je souris bêtement avant de répondre. Je me sentais aussi stupide qu'un carlin.

-Et toi tu es étrangement curieux !

-Allez, raconte ! Implora-t-il, et je me résignais.

-Edward m'a demandé de l'accompagner à Port-Angeles ce soir! expliquais-je en dissimulant mon euphorie, car je me sentais particulièrement ridicule de m'enthousiasmer de la sorte pour si peu.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était grave et son air sérieux. C'était une réaction aux antipodes de celle à laquelle je m'étais préparée : railleries et petit coup dans l'épaule. Jacob avait été le premier à m'encourager dans cette histoire, quand moi même j'avais refusé l'idée de le rencontrer à nouveau. Je n'expliquais pas cette volte-face.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

-Eh bien, il est quand même beaucoup plus vieux que toi, et puis c'est ton professeur. C'est un peu déplacé !

Les jointures de ses mains blanchirent à mesure qu'il serrait le volant. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

-Il y a une semaine encore, tu riais avec moi de cette situation ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de différent ?

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi cette réaction idiote ?

-Parce que tu agis comme une idiote.

Sa réponse coupa court à la conversation, et je décidais de rester muette pendant le reste du trajet, partagée entre incompréhension et colère. J'avais horreur qu'on lève la voix dès le matin, et j'avais clairement pris cette intervention comme une agression pure et simple. Une fois sur le parking, je n'attendais pas mon reste pour descendre de la chevrollet, et n'adressais pas un mot à mon chauffeur. Comment pouvait on crier à une heure pareille, ça me dépassait. Très franchement, le matin a déjà tout de désagréable, il n'a pas besoin de notre aide.

Je réussis à esquiver Jess aussi bien que faire ce peu en m'asseyant aux côtés d'Angéla Weber. C'était une fille simple, discrète, gentille. Je n'avais plus envie de parler d'Edward, après la réaction que ça avait provoqué chez Jacob. Et je savais que Jessica allait m'assommer de questions à son sujet, car comme toutes mes camarades, elle avait trouvé étrange qu'il me choisisse, alors que j'étais la seule à ne pas m'être proposée. Angéla tenta bien d'aborder le sujet, mais devant mon mal aise apparent, elle se ravisa aussitôt. Je pourrais m'entendre avec une fille comme Angéla. Elle était courtoise, et agréable. Elle perçut ma tension avant de pénétrer dans la salle de musique, mais ne fit aucune réflexion.

Pourtant le cours se déroula sans encombre. Edward reprit ses bonnes vielles habitudes, et ne m'interrogea pas pendant toute l'heure. Néanmoins, je le surprenais à m'adresser quelques œillades, et même, quelques sourires. Heureusement, je semblais être la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Quand la sonnerie retentit, j'hésitais à lui dire quelque chose avant de quitter la salle, mais me ravisais. Ce fut lui, cette fois, qui m'interpella.

-Tu n'as toujours pas prononcé un mot en classe, railla-t-il en m'offrant le sourire le plus charmeur de l'histoire.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas interrogée, répondis-je en réalisant au même moment que je venais de me piéger toute seule.

-Si ce n'est que ça, très bien !

Je grimaçais et un rire mélodieux s'échappa de sa bouche fine.

-Quelle idiote, ruminais-je.

D'autres élèves pénétrèrent dans la pièce pour leur prochain cours, et c'était mon signal.

-À ce soir, dit-il en me couvant de sous ses longs cils, et il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre pied, et tourner les tallons.

Je passais le reste de la matinée à attendre. J'observais l'eau, violente et glacée, tomber en cascade derrière les fenêtres du lycée, en me demandant s'il faisait beau, à Honolulu, et si ma mère était heureuse. Elle avait toujours détesté la pluie autant que moi, peut être même plus. C'est l'une des choses qui l'ont fait fuir la péninsule olympique. Ça, ainsi que le routine barbante de Charlie, et son amour soudain pour les jeunes fraîchement sortis de l'université...

J'évitais soigneusement Jacob à la cafétéria, tiraillée par ma rancune stupide et puérile, quitte à supporter les jacassements de Jessica, ou les tentatives désespérées de Mike. Et la journée se déroula avec le même morosité. La bonne humeur qui m'avait submergée au réveil s'était fait la malle petit à petit, sans doute car le lycée ressemblait véritablement à un genre de punition mentale, quand Edward n'y était pas. Il était la seule chose qui rendait ce bagne un peu excitant. Charlie me faisait souvent le reproche de ne pas m'être fait de vrais copains avec qui passer du temps, en dehors de Jacob, et c'était vrai. J'avais beau parler avec tout le monde, ce n'était que du savoir-vivre, de la courtoisie élémentaire, car c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. Je pouvais entendre Eric Yorkie me parler de photographie pendant plus d'une heure s'il le fallait, parce que c'est ainsi que la vie fonctionne. Mais je ne faisais jamais que l'entendre, et non l'écouter. Peu de personnes arrivaient vraiment à capter mon attention, et ça avait tendance à me rendre maussade, sarcastique, et parfois blessante. Je me sentais comme un hérisson. Peu importe la manière dont je m'y prenais, je finissais toujours par piquer les autres. Et j'avais la drôle de sensation qu'Edward était la seule personne imperméable à mes réactions, où plutôt, à qui cette règle ne s'appliquait pas.

Seulement, il n'apparaissait qu'une heure dans ma journée, je ne pouvais pas miser toute ma motivation sur ce minuscule moment, c'était complètement dingue, et aussi très pathétique. J'avais besoin de me comporter comme toutes les ados de mon âge, aussi j'acceptais l'invitation de Mike à sortir avec les autres pour une excursion à la plage de la push le samedi qui suivait. Cette plage n'était pas loin de la réserve Quileute, la réserve indienne où vivait Jacob. Je décidais que c'était une bonne façon d'amorcer une trêve et j'avais bien l'intention de l'inviter à se joindre à nous. Mais pas tout de suite, car les mots « tu agis comme une idiote » flottaient encore dans ma tête...

Bientôt, la dernière sonnerie de la journée annonçait la fin de la torture, et les mines tristes qui s'endormaient dans le cours de littérature s'illuminèrent soudain, la mienne y compris. Le temps ne sembla pas vouloir célébrer cette bonne nouvelle, et la pluie continuait de tomber avec une frénésie sans faille. J'attrapais mon coupe-vent sur le dossier de ma chaise, et décampais à toute vitesse. La perspective de passer un moment avec Edward rehaussait ma journée toute entière. Dans les couloirs, je croisais Jacob, qui m'adressa un regard peu amène, si bien que je remettais encore à plus tard mon invitation à la push.

Je sortais du bâtiment, et Edward m'attendait plus loin, parapluie à la main.

-Viens vite t'abriter !

Je m'exécutais sans protester, il agrippa mon bras gauche et me conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture. Depuis plusieurs jours je me demandais à qui appartenait la volvo argentée, car à Forks, les voitures sont rarement tape à l'œil... J'aurai du me douter qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Il m'ouvrit la portière côté passager, et je m'installais rapidement. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

-Quel temps ! Persifla-t-il, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

L'eau coulait le long de ses tempes, et perlait dans ses cheveux si bien que je mourrais d'envie d'y passer les doigts pour les y déloger. Son sourire était éclatant, et son teint rosé. Il était le seul qu'une météo pareille pouvait rendre resplendissant à ce point. J'osais à peine m'observer dans le rétroviseur, imaginant déjà mon visage blafard, le mascara coulant, et les cheveux en mode guerre du Vietnam. Un frisson me secoua, et c'était difficile de savoir à quoi il était vraiment du... Edward m'observa du coin de l'œil, mit le chauffage en route, puis démarra.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de venir ! Dit-il en fixant la route.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, raillais-je pour le provoquer, on ne dit pas non à son professeur.

-Vraiment ? C'est un principe que je pourrais bien réutiliser !

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

-Il possède tout de même ses limites !

Il riait de bon cœur, alors que le mien battait la chamade. J'écoutais attentivement le bruit séquentiel des essuies-glace, et tachais d'y calquer mon rythme cardiaque, en vain.

-En vérité, reprit-il, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin qu'on m'accompagne. Mais je pense que tu l'avais compris...

Je déglutis bruyamment.

-Pourquoi ce revirement ? Demandais-je, brûlante de curiosité.

Edward détourna son regard, et je le sentais gêné, pour la première fois. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, si bien que je du le secouer légèrement pour l'inciter à parler. Il riait de nouveau.

-Je ne pouvais simplement plus t'ignorer. Tu es tellement étrange Bella, tellement à des kilomètres de tout ces lycéens ! Tu m'intrigues.

J'ignorais si c'était une bonne chose, mais la façon dont il avait prononcé sa phrase suggérait qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment. Alors je le remerciais en rougissant.

-Je t'observe beaucoup pendant les cours, continua-t-il. Tu n'as pas les mêmes réactions puériles que les autres filles de ton âge, même si elles sont tout à fait légitimes. Tu m'aurais vu à 17 ans, j'étais un véritable abrutis !

-J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu aies pu ressembler à un des cancres de ma classe...

-Je t'assure, j'étais le pire ! J'étais du même genre que Mike Newton, et pourtant, je vois bien comme il t'agace ! Révéla-t-il avec un sourire en coin, parfaitement séduisant.

Il avait remarqué ce genre de détail, c'était à peine croyable.

-Mike Newton ? M'étonnais-je. C'est impossible ! Ce garçon, c'est une punition ! Et toi, tu es …

« Parfait ». Mais je préférais laisser ma phrase en suspens, ce qui sembla légèrement frustrer Edward. Néanmoins il ne s'en formalisa pas.

-On change beaucoup en 5 ans... Mais ce qui est le plus étonnant, c'est que tu aies déjà opéré ces changements. Tu es beaucoup plus mature.

Je me terrais dans un mutisme gêné. Je n'étais pas habituée à crouler sous les compliments. Edward me jaugeait d'un œil curieux et doux et je tentais de lui adresser un pauvre sourire, en guise de remerciement. Pourtant, je savais déjà tout ça. Renée avait pour habitude de dire que j'avais 35 ans le jour de ma naissance, et que j'entrais dans la fleure de l'âge, un peu plus chaque année. Mais l'entendre de la bouche d'Edward, c'était autre chose. Ça prenait une forme plus douce, plus agréable. Néanmoins, c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle je n'arrivais pas à me lier d'amitié avec mes camarades...

-J'ai été très étonnée que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir menti, avouais-je en tournant le visage vers la fenêtre inondée, pour ne pas lui dévoiler mon embarra.

-J'étais d'abord en colère, expliqua-t-il, puis rapidement, je me suis dis une chose. Si tu ne m'avais pas menti, peut être que j'aurai eu la réaction bête et regrettable de te juger comme j'aurai jugé n'importe quelle fille de ton âge. Alors que tu te démarques clairement de la plupart d'entre elle. Et nous n'aurions peut-être pas eu cet échange qui m'a tant plu. Et qui m'a donné envie de t'inviter ce soir à venir avec moi à Port-Angeles.

-C'est une réaction très mature, et très honorable, remarquais-je, bouche-bée.

J'ignore si j'aurai réagi de la même façon, à sa place. Sans doute pas.

-C'est toi qui me l'a inspirée.

Il fixait le par-brise, peut être autant embarrassé que moi. Sûrement pas autant, à la réflexion, mais tout de même un peu. Nous passâmes le reste du voyage à parler de tout et de rien, de la musique et de ses cours, car la tension avait expressément besoin de redescendre. La conversation perdait en intensité, mais était tout aussi agréable. Sans doute car parler avec Edward semblait toujours agréable. Il avait un avis sur tout, et tout le passionnait. Je me surprenais à m'intéresser à des choses auxquelles je me pensais hermétique. Et bientôt, beaucoup plus vite que ce que j'avais imaginé d'ailleurs, nous étions arrivés à Port-Angeles. Il serpenta un peu dans les rues étroites de la petite ville, puis se gara en face de la salle de concert. Ce n'était rien de très extravaguant, nous n'étions pas suffisamment loin de Forks pour voir quoi que ce soit de rocambolesque, mais ça avait tout de même son charme. Edward m'achemina jusqu'à l'entrée sous son parapluie jaune, puis nous entrâmes d'un pas lourd. Il y avait une femme d'une trentaine d'années postée derrière un bureau, en pleine conversation téléphonique. Elle nous fit signe d'attendre, et Edward en profita pour s'ébouriffer un peu, et m'arroser par la même occasion.

-Eh ! Râlais-je. Tu n'es pas un chien !

Il éclata de son rire mélodieux, et j'aurai voulu qu'il ne cesse jamais.

-Tu es encore toute mouillée toi aussi, dit-il en m'examinant.

Ma tignasse étaient beaucoup trop longue et beaucoup trop épaisse pour sécher en si peu de temps, mon sèche-cheveux en savait quelque chose. Edward leva sa main à hauteur de mon visage, et mon souffle se déroba aussitôt. D'un geste tendre, il replaça une mèche qui s'était collée à mon front, puis, comme s'il avait mal agis, ramena son bras vers lui dans un geste brusque, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Je décidais de marcher un peu dans les locaux, pour fuir la gêne qui s'était emparée de moi. La salle n'était pas bien grande, mais largement suffisante pour héberger les 25 élèves de notre classe et plus encore. La femme derrière le bureau d'accueil nous interpella finalement, et je pouvais voir à la façon dont elle dévisageait Edward, qu'elle non plus, n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. La jalousie n'était pas un de mes pêchés en temps normal, et pourtant, j'avais très envie d'abîmer sa rhinoplastie.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous, minauda-t-elle sans m'adresser un regard.

-Nous voudrions faire une réservation au nom du lycée de Forks High School, pour le concert de lundi après midi.

La secrétaire pianota sur son clavier, l'air pensive, en se mordant la lèvre d'une façon aguicheuse et tout sauf naturelle. Je la foudroyais du regard, mais j'étais aussi invisible à ses yeux qu'une molécule flottant dans les airs.

-Combien de places ?

-26, dont 25 au tarif étudiant.

Edward ne semblait pas remarquer cette drague évidente, ou alors, il décidait de l'ignorer. À la place, il me lançait quelques regards complices, et la pimbêche fut bien forcée de noter mon existence. J'affichais un sourire satisfait désormais. Elle imprima les billets, et se débrouilla pour nous laisser repartir avec le nom et le numéro d'Edward en poche, en cas de changement d'horaire... Tu parles d'une excuse ! Bientôt, nous étions de nouveau dans la volvo.

-Effectivement, tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de mon aide ! Raillais-je.

-Le voyage est tout de même plus sympa avec de la compagnie, répondit-il avec une moue à faire décongeler un freezer.

J'opinais d'un mouvement de la tête, puis il démarra de nouveau. Sur le chemin du retour, nous passâmes en revu la collection de CD qu'il abritait dans sa voiture et je me laissais bercer par les commentaires savamment exprimés qu'il avait pour chacun d'eux. Je me moquais de son vieil album des Sum 41, m'étonnais en dénichant son single des Stray Cats, et découvrais tout un tas d'artistes dont j'ignorais jusqu'au nom. Bientôt, nous étions de retour à Forks, et je regrettais très franchement que le trajet fut déjà terminé. Je lui indiquais la route jusqu'à chez moi, où il se gara dans l'allée.

Une fois le moteur coupé, la voiture se chargea d'une tension à couper au couteau. Il y avait comme une électricité, presque palpable, à vous dérober le souffle. J'ignorais quoi dire, et quoi faire. De toute évidence, il était temps pour moi de descendre de la volvo et de regagner le domicile des Swan, pourtant, aucun mots d'au-revoir ne parvenaient à franchir mes lèvres, et à en juger par le regard d'Edward, je n'étais pas la seule à me débattre avec ce malaise.

-Bella... commença-t-il, et son air grave m'inquiéta sur-le-champ. J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi, et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres mais... Je dois tout de même garder une certaine distance. Tu comprends ?

Si je m'étais attendue à ça ! En vérité, je ne m'étais attendue à rien du tout, car je n'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde. Je ne m'étais pas demandée si ce soudain revirement allait donner naissance à quelque chose de plus concret, ou si cette tentative allait être étouffée dans l'œuf. Évidemment, Edward était toujours mon professeur, et les relations entre enseignants et élèves étaient toujours prohibées, ça n'avait pas changé.

-Je comprends, répondis-je d'une voix sombre et voilée.

Je tentais de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçue, mais c'était bien au-dessus de mes talents d'actrice.

-Passe une bonne nuit Bella, murmura-t-il en effleurant mon visage du bout de ses doigts, avant de les retirer lentement, laissant sur ma joue une sensation de brûlure, et de vide.

Je m'extirpais de la voiture, penaude, sans vie. Je rejoignais le porche, et ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la maison que j'entendais le moteur se remettre en marche, et la volvo s'éloigner.

-Bella c'est toi ? S'époumona mon père depuis la cuisine.

-Non, c'est le pape !

Comme à mon habitude, le sarcasme fut la réponse naturelle à mon irritabilité. J'étais déçue, triste, et amère. Mon père ne tarderait pas à s'en rendre compte, aussi je tentais de mettre tout ça sur le compte de la fatigue, du temps, et d'un rhume imaginaire. Il était sceptique, comme d'ordinaire, car son instinct le trompait rarement, mais il me laissa regagner ma chambre sans dîner, et sans trop me poser de questions. Je filais dans la cabine de douche, et sous l'eau brûlante, je permettais à une petite larme de rouler le long de ma joue. Une seule. Car j'étais plus forte que ça. Les hormones d'ados avaient beau faire leur boulot aussi bien chez moi que chez les autres filles de mon âge, je n'étais pas à ce point pathétique pour laisser un garçon avoir le contrôle sur mon conduit lacrymal, aussi parfait était-il. Car oui, Edward Cullen était parfait. Et il était aussi parfaitement inaccessible. Du moins, temps qu'il restait mon professeur... Et Edward n'allait pas être enseignant toute sa vie. Il n'était là que pour deux mois. Et qui sait ce qu'il peut advenir en deux mois ?


	4. Marche en contre-temps

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous remercie pour vos ajouts et vos reviews! C'est mon carburant le plus efficace! Ça et la bière bon marché.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**4.**

**Marche en contre-temps.**

J'attendais sous le porche, que la chevrollet rouge de Jacob fasse irruption dans mon allée. Il n'était jamais en retard d'ordinaire. D'ailleurs, il n'était jamais en avance non plus. En fait, il était très souvent précisément à l'heure, un peu comme Gandalf. Mais pas aujourd'hui. La pluie avait cessé pendant la nuit, mais un épais brouillard flottait dans l'air, opaque et hostile. Quand cinq longues minutes furent écoulées, je décidais d'entamer la route à pied, d'un pas furieux, à travers la brume. Quand Jacob était indisposé à m'emmener au lycée, il se dérouillait toujours pour me passer un coup de téléphone, ou pour envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Et j'osais à peine mettre son absence sur le compte de notre minuscule dispute de la veille, c'était complètement aberrant. Nous n'avions plus 8 ans. J'espérais sincèrement que son excuse serait digne de ce nom, car je n'étais franchement pas d'humeur pour une querelle d'adolescents. J'étais fatiguée, et j'avais froid. Je voulais juste m'affaler sur un bureau, caler ma tête entre mes bras et finir ma nuit. Mais je n'étais pas prête d'arriver, alors je continuais ma course en silence, emmitouflée dans mon coupe-vent.

J'hésitais à faire demi-tour, quand un bruit de frein soudain raisonna à quelques mètres de moi, et la porte d'une voiture argentée s'ouvrit, déchirant le brouillard.

-Monte !

Je reconnus cette voix avec une facilité déroutante, non pas car je l'avais quittée la veille au soir, mais car ses accents semblaient s'être gravés dans mon crâne comme un évangile dans du roc. Je m'exécutais sans hésiter.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? M'enquis-je sur un ton beaucoup plus sec que prévu – je mettais ça sur le compte de ma mauvaise humeur.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très contente de me voir, répondit-il en riant doucement.

Je tentais de recouvrer un sourire au moins un peu naturel.

-Si, bien entendu, je suis juste surprise.

-J'ai remarqué que ton camarade dans la camionnette rouge t'emmenais au lycée tous les matins, et quand je l'ai vu descendre seul de son engin, j'ai eu peur que tu sois tombé malade, ou qu'il ne soit pas venu te chercher. Bref, j'ai fait demi-tour. Attache ta ceinture.

J'obéissais sans cesser de l'observer. Il avait fait demi tour ? Pour venir me chercher, c'était à la fois aimable, et galant, mais qu'aurait-il fait si j'avais bel et bien été malade ? Le soupire qui lui échappa m'indiqua d'une drôle de façon qu'il était préférable que je ne pose pas la question. Cela étant dit, Edward venait de répondre à une autre interrogation. Si Jacob se trouvait bel et bien au lycée, alors il m'avait délibérément oublié, et ça, c'était vraiment mesquin.

-Merci, murmurais-je en fixant l'horizon.

-Tu t'es disputé avec ton ami ?

-On dirait bien.

C'était complètement insensé, j'ignorais tout des raisons qui l'avaient énervé à ce point. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se chamaillait un peu, mais il n'avait jamais poussé la chose jusqu'à me laisser aller au lycée à pied. C'était ridicule.

-C'est un crétin, persifla Edward, et même si d'une manière générale je n'aimais pas qu'on insulte mes amis, c'était non seulement mérité, mais surtout, j'appréciais l'idée qu'il se mette en rogne pour moi. Le reste du trajet se passa sans bruit, dans un silence calme, agréable, loin des hurlements de cloches et du brouhaha constant que nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre.

**…**

Je savais très bien où j'avais le plus de chance de croiser l'idiot d'indien qui me servait de meilleur ami. J'attendais la première pause de 10h, et filais dans la bibliothèque. Bingo. Au milieu d'une petite foule de lunettes carrées, je distinguais une longue tignasse noire et brillante, qui encadrait en regard noir, et furibond.

-Salut Jacob, pestais-je en voulant m'asseoir en face de lui dans un mouvement brusque visant à montrer l'étendue de mon courroux - tentative plutôt vaine, puisque une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'affalais maladroitement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cracha-t-il, et je sentais plus de tristesse dans son regard que de véritablement colère.

-C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas être ici, puisque tu n'es pas venu me chercher !

Il soupira d'agacement.

-Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas besoin de moi, que Mr Cullen viendrait te chercher, et à ce qu'on raconte dans les couloirs, j'avais raison !

Aïe, ça, c'était mauvais signe. Si on commençait à commérer sur mon arrivée avec le prof de musique, c'était la porte ouverte à tous les ragots. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas mon problème le plus urgent.

-Jacob Black, dis-je d'une voix claire, et plate. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette réaction de gonzesse en plein cycle menstruel, tu veux bien ?

Il détourna le regard, et c'était signe qu'il avait conscience de l'absurdité de son comportement.

-Écoute Bella, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, et c'est mon rôle d'ami de te préserver de ce genre de bêtises.

-Je t'en pris, éclaire ma lanterne, râlais-je sans comprendre un mot de ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Edward Cullen ! Tonna-t-il. Bella, c'est ton professeur, et tu craques pour lui, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage !

-Est ce que j'ai déjà essayé de te le cacher ? Tu es mon confident espèce d'idiot, c'est pas un scoop !

J'avais l'impression d'être le roi Arthur dans Kaamelott et de m'adresser à tous les incapables de mon royaume.

-Oui, sauf que maintenant, vous partez en escapade, et vous venez au lycée ensemble ! Que Mr Cullen se fasse virer, c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Toi en revanche, tu pourrais te faire exclure...

-C'est vraiment ça qui te perturbe autant ?

-Oui.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, pendant plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Manifestement, la raison de son agacement l'emportait sur sa pudeur naturelle à soutenir un regard. Dans un autre contexte, j'aurai presque été fière de lui. Mais là, maintenant, j'étais trop en pétard pour le complimenter sur quoi que ce soit. Et j'avais de gros doutes quant à sa sincérité. Comment pouvait-on décréter que la meilleure façon d'aider une amie qui s'apprête à faire une frasque, c'est de lui tirer la gueule ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Toutefois, je connaissais Jacob sur le bout des doigts. J'aurai beau le mettre face à ses contradictions, lui démontrer par a+b que son comportement était complètement aberrant, rien n'y ferait. Quand il s'agissait de moi, il n'avouait que très rarement ses erreurs. Et aussi, il fallait mettre un terme aux rumeurs concernant Edward et moi, et j'allais débuter avec Jacob.

-Hier soir, il m'a éconduite, mentis-je. Edward m'a rembarrée.

Sa réaction fut immédiate, et son expression faciale passa de la colère à la surprise. C'était presque trop simple...

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Et... pour ce matin ? Demanda-t-il, encore dubitatif.

-J'ai entrepris de faire la route à pied -encore merci d'ailleurs- et la chance à voulu qu'il me croise en voiture. Il a eu la générosité de m'emmener.

-Il t'a expliqué pourquoi il t'as rembarrée ?

Son ton était rassérénée.

-Parce que je suis son élève.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, sauf que le mot « rembarrée » était un peu excessif. Alors je préférais en rajouter une couche :

-Et aussi car il me trouve trop jeune. En somme, je ne suis pas à son goût...

Je travaillais sur une mine grise, et triste, et mon boniment passa comme une lettre à la poste. N'importe quel ami aurait éprouvé un peu de compassion, je veux dire, j'avais vraiment l'air dépitée – principalement car la première partie de mon mensonge n'en était pas un. Jacob était bien trop content et rassuré pour que je pardonne son attitude puérile.

-C'est mieux comme ça Bella ! Dit-il en m'adressant un sourire qui n'était absolument pas de circonstance.

-Mais arrête d'être content !Ce n'est pas la question ! Maintenant que le problème de fond est réglé, je vais retourner en classe, et te laisser réfléchir à la manière particulièrement bête et méchante avec laquelle tu m'as traitée.

Ses yeux se voilèrent, et je n'attendais pas de voir le reste de son visage sombrer pour me lever, et tourner les talons. C'est souvent ça, le problème avec les personnes souffrant de dépression chronique. Si les scientifiques découvraient le centre exact de l'univers, ils seraient surpris de constater qu'il ne s'agit pas d'eux. Jacob passait le plus clair de son temps à geindre sur sa vie, sur l'injustice, et quand l'un de ses problèmes était réglé, alors tout pouvait reprendre sa place, peu importe qui avait pris des marrons dans le processus. Tout tournait constamment autour de sa petite personne, et je devenais lassée par ce comportement enfantin. Il avait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, et vite.

Je rejoignais le bâtiment principal, et le propos de Jacob concernant les rumeurs de couloirs prit soudain, beaucoup plus d'importance. Je commençais à distinguer les regards curieux, et j'entendais parfois mon nom au milieu d'une conversation. Ça ne pouvait pas être le hasard, je n'étais pas une fille comme Rosalie Hale, je n'étais pas populaire, je n'étais pas un sujet de bavardage pendant les cours... Et quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans ce lycée, Rosalie Hale m'adressa un mot. Elle s'approcha de moi, et sa voix claqua d'une drôle de façon, mélange entre amabilité et avertissement.

-Parlons, dit-elle en m'offrant un sourire radieux.

La cloche venait de sonner, et nous devions retourner en classe. Mais je savais qu'on ne disait pas non à Rosalie Hale. Le hasard, ou le destin, allez savoir, voulu que mon prochain cours soit musique...

-Vite alors, répondis-je en m'immobilisant.

-On raconte que Isabella Swan, une fille dont je n'avais jamais entendu le nom jusqu'ici, flirt avec Mr Cullen. Et on raconte aussi, que Isabella Swan, c'est toi.

Je fermais les yeux avec force, sentant venir le conflit d'ados à des kilomètres.

-Merveilleux... soupirais-je.

-Tu peux me confirmer tout ça ? Siffla-t-elle de sa voix de velours.

-Je suis bel et bien Isabella Swan. Quant à mes relations avec Ed.. Mr Cullen, non pas que ça te concerne, ce sont des relations élève/professeur tout ce qu'il y a de plus conventionnel.

J'avais gaffé sur le nom d'Edward, et ça ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle n'était pas convaincue, et je savais qu'aucun mensonge ne parviendrait à la rassurer pleinement.

-J'ai bien l'intention de lui mettre le grappin dessus, si tu veux tout savoir, alors ne t'avises pas de te placer en travers de mon chemin, expliqua-t-elle.

Ce genre de mise en garde n'existait que dans les mauvais remakes d'American Pie non ? Elle attendait une réponse de ma part et son visage parfaitement symétrique avait perdu en douceur, et je trouvais sa beauté beaucoup moins flagrante maintenant qu'elle me fusillait du regard. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et ondulés, et ses yeux d'un bleu océanique. Néanmoins, je lui trouvais quelque chose de trop agressif. Et tout en elle était trop élégant pour être honnête.

-C'est super Rosalie, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Fais ta vie, t'es grande, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent... tu ne l'es pas, mais tu fais illusion, bref, drague le prof de musique si ça te chante, ça ne me concerne pas.

C'était faux, naturellement, je me sentais plus concernée par cette histoire que par tous les cours de ma journée. Mais je devais ralentir l'expansion des ragots à mon sujet.

-Fais attention, je ne suis pas l'ennemie qu'il te faut, Isabella ! Tempêta-t-elle.

-C'est vrai que j'aurai préféré Lex Luthor, mais peut être que si tu te rases les cheveux...

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et j'aurais pu trouver ça drôle, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle m'avait plongée dans un état végétatif, réaction naturelle à la bêtise des autres. Je me sentais soudain aussi vivace qu'un poisson mort sur la berge. Pourquoi personne ne voulait me laisser airer comme une âme en peine jusqu'à ce que la journée se termine ?

-Je t'ai à l'œil...

Elle tourna les talons -des talons d'au moins une dizaine de centimètres- et s'éclipsa au détour d'un couloir. Mon inertie se dissipa lentement, comme si sa seule disparition m'avait soignée. Et aussitôt je prenais vraiment mesure de tous ses mots. Mettre le grappin sur Edward ? Ça n'allait pas du tout. J'avais très envie de casser quelque chose, du type un vase, ou un char d'assaut... Mais j'aurai tout le temps nécessaire pour penser à ma nouvelle haine envers Rosalie Hale après ma prochaine heure, car j'étais déjà suffisamment en retard pour le seul cours agréable de ma journée. Je frappais à la porte, trois petits coups faiblards, et entrais d'un pas timide. Edward m'invita à m'asseoir, et son air semblait rassuré. Il pensait peut-être que je ne viendrais pas... À cette idée, mon cœur eut quelques difficultés à retrouver un rythme humain.

-Mlle Swan, vous tombez à pique, dit-il avec espièglerie, et je subodorais les problèmes. Pouvez-vous me citer au moins trois des suites extraites de la partition du ballet Casse-Noisette écrit par le compositeur classique Tchaïkovski ?

Le bougre ! Il n'avait pas oublié ma réflexion de la veille, sur le fait qu'il ne m'interrogeait pas en cours. Il arborait un sourire rayonnant, quoi que taquin, et ça ne m'aidait pas du tout à me concentrer. Aussi je décidais de fermer les yeux. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais une grande fan du film Fantasia. Je savais bien qu'un jour mon amour pour les vieux Walt Disney me sortirait d'un pétrin !

-La danse des Mirlitons, la valse des fleurs et la danse de la fée Dragée, récitais-je.

C'était les plus connues, toutefois, ma réponse restait juste. Je rouvris les yeux, et le regard que m'adressa Edward était à tomber par terre. Il semblait à la fois fier, et fasciné. Je m'empourprais violemment.

-C'est correct, répondit-il en dissimulant sa satisfaction.

Puis il poursuivit son cours, et je pouvais tranquillement me laisser aller à un état second proche de celui d'un patient sous morphine, pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je passais le reste de l'heure à écouter sa voix suave, à mettre un nom sur les reflets de ses cheveux, et à jouer dans ma tête, la valse des fleurs.

**…**

Samedi matin, une sensation de chaleur étrange et agréable m'arracha à mes songeries. Je décidais que quoi sur ce fusse, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'on m'enleva au confort de mon oreiller, et me roulais sur le flanc. Mes paupières pourtant closes étaient inondées par une lumière inhabituelle, et je compris. Il y avait du soleil. J'ouvrais les yeux comme un chat à qui on propose du blanc de dinde, et sautais maladroitement de mon lit jusqu'à la fenêtre pour constater l'évidence : un ciel bleu, des rayons chauds, un halo doré tombant en cascade du ciel sur les arbres.

Je ne connaissais pas meilleur façon de commencer une journée à Forks. Ici, le soleil se montrait tellement rarement, que même les enfants peinaient à le représenter sur leurs dessins. J'ouvrais le montant de la fenêtre et me laissais baigner par cette pluie de vitamine D. C'était d'autant plus agréable que j'avais rendez-vous à la push cette après midi. Peut-être que ça rendrait l'excursion moins insipide...

Depuis mardi dernier, Jacob ne m'avait pas adressée un mot. J'avais dû me rendre au lycée avec Charlie et sa voiture de patrouille, ce qui relevait de mon pire cauchemar. Heureusement, Angéla s'était proposée pour me ramener après les cours, et plus je la côtoyais, plus je trouvais sa présence agréable. Toutefois, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de convaincre mon père de l'absolue nécessité d'une voiture. Il n'allait pas pouvoir me protéger des problèmes et des accidents toute ma vie...

Jamais Jacob et moi n'étions restés aussi longtemps sans se parler, et c'était étrange. Résultat des courses, je n'avais pas pu l'inviter à se joindre à nous, et je me demandais si je devais profiter de notre balade près de la réserve pour lui rendre visite, et crever l'abcès. Je n'étais pas spécialement rancunière, et quatre jours me semblaient un laps de temps bête et démesuré pour un si petit accrochage.

Charlie était parti quand je descendais les escaliers. Avec une météo pareille, il était déjà probablement sur le bateau de pêche avec Billy. Je préparais mon petit déjeuné en pensant que j'aurai aimé qu'Edward vienne avec nous aujourd'hui. Mais c'était absurde. On n'invite pas son professeur à une sortie entre amis, et quand bien même ce ne serait pas particulière bizarre, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le faire. Cette semaine, j'avais combattu les rumeurs une à une, me comportant de la manière la plus formelle avec Edward, je n'allais pas ruiner tout mes efforts. Tout de même, je n'avais de cesse de repenser à ses mots, « J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi, et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres... ». Je pouvais toujours attendre. Car aussi plaisants soient-ils, les cours de musique ne rentraient pas dans cette catégorie.

Ce fut un réel bonheur de laisser mon coupe-vent sur la patère, néanmoins j'enfilais tout de même un pull en laine blanc. Soleil ou pas, nous restions à Forks... J'attendais dans l'allée que Tyler Crowley vienne me chercher. C'était un garçon plutôt sympa, même si je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui. C'était peut-être pour ça que je trouvais sympa d'ailleurs... Mike s'était proposé -presque imposé- pour m'emmener, bien évidemment, mais coup de chance, Tyler habitait beaucoup plus près de chez moi que lui, et ce fut une excuse parfaitement crédible pour lui répondre non. Je n'allais pas rester dans une voiture avec Mike, c'était de l'ordre du teste de résistance au suicide...

-Salut Bella ! M'apostropha Tyler depuis sa fourgonnette, et je grimpais promptement à l'avant de l'engin.

-Bonjour Tyler, joli temps n'est ce pas ?

-À peine croyable ! J'ai presque hésité à prendre mon maillot de bain !

Je répondais par un rire, même si très franchement, j'étais amère de penser que j'avais peu de chance d'utiliser un jour le maillot que Renée m'avait offert, plus de deux ans auparavant. Il était toujours rangé dans mon placard, avec l'étiquette.

Pendant le trajet, j'écoutais distraitement Tyler me parler de son prochain match de la crosse, en me laissant noyer par les doux rayons qui perçaient à travers le pare-brise. Je me demandais ce qu'Edward allait faire d'une si belle journée, puis je m'agaçais de n'être capable de penser à rien d'autre.

La plage de la push n'était pas la même, baignée dans le soleil. D'ordinaire, elle avait quelque chose de sombre, et de lugubre. Les carcasses de bois flotté trônant sur la rive, le ressac violent, l'eau noire et profonde, la caillasse luisante, grise, hostile... Mais aujourd'hui, les pierres brillaient d'une lueur plus vive, l'océan reflétait enfin la couleur du ciel, et l'écume semblait plus blanche et plus pure que jamais. Je humais avec délectation l'odeur puissante de la roche et du sel, savourant cette première véritable journée de printemps. Comme je connaissais Forks, ça n'allait pas durer...

Mike et les autres étaient là depuis longtemps, mais personne ne s'offusqua de notre retard. Ils s'étaient assis en cercle, partageant sodas et sandwichs, papotant, jouant avec les galets. Je m'asseyais aux côtés d'Angéla, et tachais aussi bien que faire se peut, de me mêler à la conversation, d'agir en véritable fille de 17 ans. Rien n'était plus difficile...

-Mr Banner est un con ! Pesta Jessica. Il m'a déplacée parce que sois disant je parlais trop en cours, mais tout le monde sait qu'il a une dent contre moi !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, encore une fois, heureusement, personne ne sembla le noter. _Oui Jessica, tu parles trop, tu es un véritable moulin à paroles, si je devais recevoir 1$ à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche pour raconter une connerie, je serais mufti-milliardaire, et je pèse mes mots. _

-Moi je le trouve sympa, déclara Éric en croquant dans son jambon-beurre.

-C'est parce qu'il est le premier prof à t'avoir mis la moyenne cette année ! Railla Mike, et la réaction d'Éric se fit sans attendre, la course poursuite pouvait commencer.

Les garçons s'éloignèrent un moment pour se chamailler et affirmer leur virilité, nous laissant Jessica, Angéla, Lauren Mallory et moi. Je ne connaissais pas bien Lauren, et je n'avais pas spécialement d'affinités avec elle, je la trouvais froide, vindicative, et terriblement inintéressante. Et surtout, elle était l'une des meilleures amies de Rosalie Hale. Depuis que nous étions arrivés, elle me lorgnait d'un œil mauvais, et même si je tâchais de n'y accorder aucune importance, mon détecteur de danger intégré dans une de mes molaires n'avait de cesse de s'affoler.

-Et toi Bella, tu as terminé ton devoir de littérature ? Me demanda Angéla.

Je revenais sur terre, et tentais de rattraper mon retard dans la conversation.

-Je l'ai terminé hier soir, répondis-je.

-On a beaucoup trop de travail, soupira Jessica, ce n'est pas normal ! Heureusement que lundi il y a le concert, ça nous fait perdre une après midi de cours !

-Mr Cullen est vraiment un stagiaire sympa, remarqua Lauren et je sentais que ses yeux me vrillaient, seulement je préférais l'ignorer.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Jessica, ce n'est pas Mr Prescott qui nous aurait emmenés à Port-Angeles ! Mr Cullen est beaucoup plus cool que lui. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Bella ?

Je levais les yeux de mon soda, et constatais qu'elle et Lauren échangeaient un regard complice. Je sentais à des kilomètres la conversation préparée à l'avance, l'embuscade de la mort, pour me faire cracher un morceau qu'elles pensaient démesurément gros. Certes, il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre Edward et moi, mais je savais bien qu'elles s'imaginaient autre chose, quelque chose de plus concret. Quelle plaie ! Seule Angéla semblait gênée par la situation.

-Mr Prescott est au chevet de sa femme mourante, rappelais-je pour changer de sujet, peut être qu'on pourrait éviter de lui balancer des fions !

Jessica se teinta d'un rouge léger, et c'était la révélation de l'année : elle était capable de ressentir la honte ! Ça faisait d'elle un vrai humain, et non un robot programmé pour parler. Dingue. Néanmoins, Lauren n'était pas aussi facile à décourager.

-Tu le connais bien Mr Cullen ? On raconte que son prénom c'est Edward...

-Tu lui demanderas, crachais-je avec toute l'hostilité dont je disposais, et si quelqu'un sur cette planète pouvait se venter d'être hostile, c'était bien moi.

-Allez, fais pas ta sucrée, s'indigna-t-elle, on a tous vu qu'il se passait un truc entre vous, ça saute aux yeux !

-Ce qui saute aux yeux, c'est votre obsession pré-pubère pour les ragots et les affaires qui ne vous concernent pas. Edward est mon professeur, rien de plus, rien de moins, si cette explication ne te satisfait pas, tu peux toujours retourner jacter auprès de Rosalie.

J'avais balancé tout ça dans un souffle, sans noter l'erreur grossière que j'avais commise. Encore une fois. Mais évidemment, Lauren, elle, ne l'avait pas loupée.

-Et tu l'appelles par son prénom, évidemment !

Cette fille était une véritable paparazzi. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre, consciente que je m'étais moi même mise dans le pétrin. Quelle idiote ! Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément. _Dieu, je sais que je ne me suis pas adressé__e__ à vous depuis que Johnny Depp a quitté Vanessa Paradis, mais je vous en prie, faites quelque chose pour me sortir de cette galère !_

Alors Mike, Éric et Tyler revinrent en courant vers nous, mettant un terme à notre discussion d'adolescentes, et je ne savais pas qui remercier, eux, ou le mec tout puissant là-haut qui avait peut-être écouté ma prière. Les cours et l'injustice que représentait le lycée revinrent en force comme sujet de conversation principal, jusqu'à ce que les filles décident d'aller se promener au bord de l'eau. Comme j'avais le choix entre les accompagner, ou rester avec les garçons qui s'amusaient à chercher des insectes sous la caillasse, je décidais de faire ni l'un ni l'autre, et de me rendre à la réserve pour voir Jacob. Tyler m'autorisa même à emprunter son fourgon pour m'y rendre, et j'acceptais avec joie, en imaginant le teint livide de Charlie s'il me voyait conduire une voiture sans porter de combinaison anti-choc.

La forêt qui séparait la plage de la réserve avait toujours exercé un genre de fascination sur moi. Elle était profonde, dense, et sombre. On aurait pu y tourner un film d'horreur. Bientôt j'arrivais à la réserve, mais la maison de Billy était vide. Ma déception fut grande; de mes deux obsessions de la journée, Jacob était la deuxième. Et elle était beaucoup plus saine que la première. Seulement la réserve des Quileutes était vaste, et mon sens de l'orientation mauvais. Je renonçais et rebroussais chemin vers la push, quand je croisais sur mon chemin Embry et Quil, deux des amis de Jacob avec qui j'avais eu l'occasion de discuter pendant mes visites. Tout comme Jacob, ils arboraient un teint chaud et des cheveux sombres et chatoyant. Je m'arrêtais à leur niveau pour les saluer, et partir à la pêche aux renseignements.

-Salut !

Je tâchais d'avoir l'air la plus aimable possible, car si les garçons ont tendance à se protéger les uns les autres en suivant un code d'honneur stricte et rigoureux, cette loi s'appliquaient aux Quileutes avec une démesure sans nom. Ils ne lâcheraient rien au sujet de Jacob à moins que je ne me montre très astucieuse.

-Salut Bella ! M'apostropha Quil, qu'est ce que tu viens faire par ici ?

-Je suis venue voir Jacob, mais il est aux abonnés absents, répondis-je en descendant du fourgon de Tyler.

Quil et Embry s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et je devinais qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose à savoir.

-Jacob n'est pas très en forme en ce moment, expliqua Embry d'un air fuyant.

-Il est malade ? M'inquiétais-je, en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Non, non, disons qu'il... enfin, c'est un peu compliqué.

Foutu loyauté à la noix. Demandez à une lycéenne de cracher le morceau au sujet de sa meilleure copine, et vous finirez toujours par parvenir à vos fins, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous aimons trop les ragots pour nous taire, à ce qu'il parait.

-Oh... Tu parles de... Je comprends, murmurais-je d'une voix morose.

C'était du bluff, bien entendu. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi je faisais moi même allusion. Et ça fonctionna, car Embry eut l'air franchement surpris, mais ce fut Quil, qui se laissa avoir.

-C'est normal qu'il t'évite pendant quelque temps tu sais... Jacob est un garçon très fragile.

M'éviter ? Je tâchais de ne pas avoir l'air déroutée, mais c'était difficile.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ? Pour... arranger les choses ?

Je cherchais mes mots avec soin, pour ne pas me trahir, et si je sentais Embry plutôt dubitatif, Quil lui, se laissait parfaitement manipuler. Il était le plus jeune, et je mettais sa crédulité sur le compte de son âge.

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps ! Tu es la seule fille de son entourage avec qui il a crée des liens d'amitié, tôt ou tard, ça devait arriver. C'est même surprenant que ce ne soit pas arrivé avant.

Maintenant, j'étais franchement curieuse. J'étais le problème de fond, je m'en rendais bien compte, mais dans quelle mesure, ça je l'ignorais. Embry continuait de me fixer avec scepticisme.

-C'est étrange qu'il t'en ait parlé... dit-il, soupçonneux. Je le pensais beaucoup trop timide pour ça.

Je déglutissais bruyamment. Je n'étais pas spécialement une bonne menteuse, même si j'avais eu l'occasion de m'entraîner dernièrement.

-À vrai dire, il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire, précisais-je et ma réponse sonna vraie, car au fond de moi, je commençais à comprendre.

-Je ne pensais pas que Jacob était du genre démonstratif pourtant ! S'étonna-t-il et ça donna crédit à mes craintes.

Est-ce que Jacob aurait pour moi des sentiments plus profonds que de l'amitié ? C'était impensable, deux semaines auparavant, je l'écoutais pleurer au sujet de Rosalie Hale, et m'encourager à flirter avec Edward ! Ça n'avait pas de sens. C'était pourtant bien ce que cette conversation laissait suggérer.

-Je suis fille de shérif, plaisantais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai un sens inné de la déduction !

Quil ria de bon cœur à ma blague, Embry en revanche, semblait toujours sur ses gardes. C'était le moment pour moi de décamper, avant de faire une bévue qui ruinerait toute ma stratégie.

-Je suis désolée mais je dois partir, repris-je avec le sourire.

Je saluais les deux Quileutes, puis reprenais ma route en direction de la plage, la tête pleine à craquer de questions sans réponses, de doutes, et de plaintes. Comment Jacob avait-il pu changer la teneur de ses sentiments en quinze jours ? C'était absurde. On ne tombe pas amoureux en quinze jours ! On a de l'affection, au mieux, mais pas de l'amour ! Tout du moins j'imagine... Et de cette réflexion j'en venais à m'interroger sur mes sentiments concernant Edward. Si on en croit les symptômes communément énumérés par le citoyen lambda, alors j'étais victime moi aussi : les pensées obsessionnelles, les papillons dans le ventre et tout le toutim. Et je le sentais bien en vérité... J'étais sans doute la personne la moins romantique sur cette planète, et pourtant, quand j'étais en présence d'Edward, l'air était tellement saturé en ocytocine que j'aurai pu mourir étouffée. Néanmoins, je refusais de croire qu'un sentiment réputé aussi profond pouvait se manifester aussi facilement. Je connaissais tout juste Edward, et j'ignorais encore beaucoup de lui. Et le sujet me ramena à Jacob. Car lui, en revanche, savait tout de moi, depuis l'enfance, et moi même je l'avais mieux cerné que n'importe quel membre de la tribu, à l'exception, peut être, de son père. Jacob était le seul jeune de son clan scolarisé à l'école publique et non à la réserve; une volonté de sa défunte mère, dans le but de casser le côté sectaire qui empêchait souvent les Quileutes de s'intégrer pleinement à la société. L'intention était bonne, mais sans vouloir me montrer cynique avec les morts, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que la tentative a complètement foiré. Si Jacob était parvenu à se faire quelques bon copains, j'étais toutefois sa seule véritable amie, en dehors de la réserve. Et peut-on tomber amoureux de sa seule amie ? La question est autrement différente en réalité : tomber amoureux de sa seule amie est-il inévitable ? J'aurai dû être victime de la même fatalité alors, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas me mettre dans la même catégorie que tout le monde. Le hérisson que j'étais n'avait jamais vraiment fonctionné de la même manière que les autres...

Bientôt j'étais de retour à la push, et je passais le reste de l'après-midi à écouter d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de mes camarades, plus insipides encore qu'un épisode de Derrick, en tentant de ne pas remuer les milles-et-une interrogations qui bouillonnaient dans mon cerveau en ébullition. À la fin de la journée, je réalisais que le but de cette expédition, à savoir, me fondre dans la masse, agir en véritable fille de 17 ans, avait sombré plus profond qu'aucun paquebot, pas même le titanic. Je ne réalisais toutefois pas que se torturer l'esprit était un comportement typique de l'adolescent...

**…**

-Installez-vous où vous voudrez, mais tachez d'être sage, sinon je devrais m'occuper moi même de vous placer !

J'observais Edward agir en professeur modèle et ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Du fond de la salle, il plissa les yeux en ma direction, comme s'il avait compris que je me moquais de lui. Je ne me moquais pas vraiment d'ailleurs, seulement pour moi Edward n'était pas vraiment un professeur et je trouvais ça toujours un peu rigolo de le voir agir comme tel. J'avais beau répéter l'inverse à qui voulait bien l'entendre, je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer avec autant de sérieux.

La salle de concert était suffisamment grande pour que notre classe de 25 élèves puisse s'éparpiller un peu, et je refusais l'invitation d'Angéla à me joindre à elle et les autres filles. Je voulais essayer de m'asseoir à côté d'Edward, et quand Angéla m'interrogea du regard, je me permettais de répondre par un clin d'oeil. Avec elle, je ne me sentais pas dans l'obligation de donner le change constamment ; elle avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre lui et moi, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. En vérité, je crois même que ça l'amusait un peu.

À la place, je rejoignais l'extrémité droite de la salle et choisissais de m'installer à côté d'un siège vacant, dans l'espoir qu'Edward m'y rejoigne peut-être. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de chance d'arriver, car je savais qu'il devait agir avec moi comme avec n'importe quelle élève, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de tenter le coup.

Sur la scène, je distinguais les membres du groupe entamer leurs préparatifs, installer leur matériel et l'un deux, un blond, plutôt joli garçon, discutait avec Edward avec un entrain qui laissait supposer que ces deux là se connaissaient. Comme s'il avait capté mes pensées, le jeune homme se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea curieusement. Mal à l'aise, je détournais mon regard et rongeais mon frein en attendant que la représentation démarre. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, les lumières s'adoucirent et le brouhaha s'atténua aussitôt. Le groupe entama sa prestation par une reprise jazzy d'une des nocturnes de Chopin. Je ne me souvenais plus laquelle, la deuxième peut être... C'était audacieux, car loin d'être évident, mais le rendu était assez agréable. Edward se tenait debout dans le coin de la salle, sommant les chahuteurs de faire profils bas, et comptant les élèves pour s'assurer que nous étions bien tous présent. J'abandonnais presque l'idée de le voir me rejoindre, et décidais de me concentrer plutôt sur le concert. C'était pour ça que nous étions là, après tout. Le garçon blond jouait du saxophone, et il jouait bien. J'étais charmée.

Bientôt, ils entamaient la troisième piste, et j'en avais oublié de localiser Edward. Si bien que ma surprise m'arracha un souffle violent quand je le vis prendre place à mes côtés, s'asseyant sans bruit, sans un mot, sans même tourner la tête dans ma direction. Je l'observais en silence, partagée entre joie et étonnement, pendant un long moment, puis reportais mon attention sur la scène. Mais la pièce à peine éclairée s'était chargée d'électricité, et je ne parvenais plus à me concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur sa présence. Je ressentais une envie incoercible de le toucher, de poser ma main sur la sienne, et dans un élan plus tenu du réflexe que d'autre chose, j'avançais ma menotte sur l'accoudoir, mais la laissais tomber dessus avant de commettre l'irréparable. Le groupe entama la quatrième chanson, et j'étais bien incapable de dire ce que je venais d'entendre. Du Schubert peut être ? L'atmosphère était si lourde que mon corps semblait peser une tonne. Je m'immobilisais, en essayant de vider ma tête de toutes pensées qui n'auraient pas un lien avec la représentation, mais soudain, je sentis la main d'Edward se poser lentement sur la mienne, et je m'arrêtais de respirer pour de bon. Il l'enlaça doucement, sans cesser de fixer la scène. Je tentais de ne pas sourire, c'était bête, et c'était vain. Je refermais mes doigts autour des siens, consciente que je n'aurai pas un seul souvenir du reste du concert...


	5. D'avant en arrière

**Même s'il fait approximativement 100° et que je manque de mourir à chaque fois que je mets un pied dehors, j'ai quand même trouvé l'énergie nécessaire pour écrire le chapitre 5.**

**Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews et votre assiduité. Comme on dit sur les réseaux sociaux : je vous love. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**5.**

**D'avant en arrière.**

Dans l'obscurité de la salle de concert, c'est à peine si je distinguais nos mains entrelacées, et pourtant, elles étaient la seule chose que je voyais. Dès qu'une chanson se terminait, elles se séparaient pour applaudir, puis se rejoignaient dans un mouvement qui devenait, à force d'habitude, plus instinctif encore que celui de respirer. La main d'Edward était douce, et tiède, et je la ressentais comme l'extension naturelle de la mienne.

Parfois, je levais mes yeux vers les siens, et il m'offrait un sourire éclatant et chaleureux. Ça ne manquait pas, à chaque fois, de torturer un peu plus mon rythme cardiaque, et j'entendais ma poitrine cogner si fort que je me demandais presque s'il n'était pas capable de l'entendre lui aussi. De temps à autres, il caressait le dos de main avec son pouce, et là, je chavirais littéralement, le tensiomètre à zéro. J'aurai voulu que ce moment dure toujours.

Hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et la nôtre fut écourtée. La représentation n'était pas encore terminée quand Edward délia nos doigts, et je devinais qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'on nous observe assis l'un à côté de l'autre, quand les lumières se rallumeraient. Avant de me quitter, il se pencha lentement vers mon visage, et mon corps tout entier se figea. Il posa un baiser sur ma joue, et quand je rouvris les yeux, il avait disparu.

J'étais à la fois envoûtée et victime d'une frustration intense. Était-ce les prémices de ce qui m'attendait ? Le secret, les cachotteries, les départs précipités dans l'ombre ? J'avais un béguin puissant et indéniable pour Edward, et rien ne serait en mesure d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Mais j'avais aussi cette sensation étrange de courir après une carotte accrochée à un bâton; peu importe à quel point je serais proche de lui, mon instinct me hurlait que jamais je ne pourrais vraiment l'avoir. Ma joue brûlait d'une drôle de façon, merveilleuse, et triste.

La fin du concert sonna le début du chaos, et tous les élèves retrouvèrent leur instinct de chahuteur trop longtemps resté assis sans bouger. Moi même j'avais besoin de faire redescendre la pression, je n'étais pas restée assise trop longtemps, j'étais presque restée figée pendant toute une heure. Du fond de la salle, je voyais Angéla me chercher des yeux, et je décidais d'abréger le suspens en la rejoignant.

-Tu étais... avec Edward ? Demanda-t-elle, affichant un regard lourd de sens.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, ricanais-je, mais la couleur de mes joues était une réponse amplement suffisante.

En observant les musiciens ranger leur matériel sur la scène, je notais qu'Edward était en pleine conversation avec le saxophoniste, ce qui ne laissa plus de doutes : ils se connaissaient bel et bien. Ce dernier me lança un regard, et dans le même temps, Edward se tourna vers moi, me faisant signe de m'approcher.

-Bella, je te présente Jasper, un vieux copain de lycée que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à croiser ici !

-Enchantée, saluais-je avec mon sourire le plus affable.

Son visage avait quelque chose de doux, de réconfortant, comme une tasse de chocolat chaud en plein mois de décembre.

-Bella est peut être la mieux placée pour donner son avis, reprit Edward et je m'étonnais de cette remarque. De tous les élèves de cette classe, je crois qu'elle est la seule à s'intéresser un peu au classique.

Comment savait-il un truc pareil ? J'avais répondu à une question sur Tchaïkovski, ça ne faisait pas de moi une experte. Et pourtant c'était vrai, j'aimais le classique. Mais il n'était pas supposé être au courant. Je tâchais de ne pas avoir l'air trop surprise.

-J'ai trouvé vos reprises audacieuses et très au point, et votre prestation très … rafraîchissante.

Tout du moins, la première partie du concert... Le reste du show était dans un flou total noyé dans une houle d'hormones.

-Merci Bella, c'est agréable de constater qu'on peut toucher un jeune public ! Répondit Jasper.

Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme un champ de blé, et ses yeux bleus comme un ciel sans nuage. Il était une beauté angélique, sans défaut, parfait exemple d'une symétrie qui aurait fait avaler son pinceau à Picasso. En réalité, il me faisait étrangement penser à Rosalie Hale, car je retrouvais dans leur deux visages cette même froideur magnifique et terrifiante.

-Tu restes dans la région? S'enquit Edward pour briser le silence que j'avais créé à mon insu, en admirant le bellâtre.

-Quelques semaines, pour passer un peu de temps avec ma famille, et revoir quelques vieux amis. D'ailleurs, comment va ta sœur ? Elle habite toujours par ici ?

Edward avait une sœur ? Et elle vivait dans les environs? Je constatais plusieurs choses, après cette révélation inattendue ; Edward serra la mâchoire, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise, et les yeux de Jasper avait pétillé comme un feu d'artifices quand il avait évoqué la dite sœur. Je me contentais d'observer l'échange, muette, curieuse, m'imaginant parfaitement avec un énorme sac de pop-corn entre les mains.

-Je pense que oui, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler, confessa Edward en fuyant le regard de son interlocuteur.

-Oh... Souffla Jasper, conscient qu'il venait de pénétrer dans le jardin miné de la famille Cullen.

J'avais cru comprendre lors de notre premier échange au café de Port Angeles, qu'Edward avait plus ou moins fuit les directives de la famille pour se lancer dans la musique, s'éloignant de son futur tout tracé de prestigieux médecin. Mais j'ignorais à quel point ce choix avait pu affecter les relations qu'il entretenait avec eux. En vérité, je réalisais que j'ignorais beaucoup de chose à son sujet, et des choses les plus élémentaires. Peut-être qu'avant d'espérer lui tenir la main en public, je devrais commencer par apprendre à le connaître vraiment ? Ce n'est pas dans cet ordre que c'est censé fonctionné ?

-Jasper, ce fut un plaisir, dis-je d'un ton formel mais aimable, pour couper d'une lame la tension gargantuesque qui venait de se former, tel un cumulus au-dessus de leur tête.

-Le plaisir est partagé, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir !

Il serra ma main avec un entrain sincère, et je descendais de la scène pour rejoindre mes camarades. J'avais beau être violemment curieuse d'en savoir plus, ma place sur cette estrade venait de perdre sa validité, je n'avais rien à faire dans cette conversation...

Dans le hall d'entrée, j'observais la pimbêche de l'accueil scanner la foule à la recherche d'Edward, fort heureusement, nous étions tous dehors avant qu'elle puisse passer à l'attaque. Certains élèves étaient autorisés à rentrer par leurs propres moyens, d'autres, moi y compris, traversèrent le centre-ville pour rejoindre le parking où nous attendait le bus scolaire. La pluie s'était mise à tomber, à nouveau, et je repensais derechef à ce que ce serait d'avoir enfin une voiture... C'était décidé, ce soir, je parlerai à Charlie. Ça n'allait pas être simple, mais le bruit suintant de mes chaussures en toiles imbibés d'eau était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me convaincre d'essayer.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Angéla faire l'éloge des musiciens -le saxophoniste semblait avoir charmé la totalité de la gente féminine- quand mon coupe-vent se coinça dans quelque chose, et en fait ce n'était pas quelque chose mais une main, cette main appartenait à Edward, et je me retrouvais entraînée dans une rue adjacente.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Soufflais-je, surprise.

-Est ce que tu veux rentrer avec moi ? S'enquit-il et j'étais un peu désarçonné.

-Pardon ?

-Mme Landry est chargée de surveiller les élèves du bus jusqu'au retour au lycée, je suis donc exempt de toute responsabilité, expliqua-t-il mais je ne me sentais pas plus informée.

-Et ? Insistais-je.

-Je suis venu en voiture Bella. Veux-tu prendre le bus ou... Repartir avec moi ?

Ses yeux me scrutaient avec peur et enthousiasme. Comment pouvait-il encore douter que je préfère un jour la présence des idiots de ma classe à la sienne ? Toutefois, ce n'était pas de mes envies qu'il fallait discuter.

-C'est un peu... flagrant. Tu ne penses pas ? Les élèves du bus vont s'apercevoir que je suis pas là...

-Tu aurais pu rentrer avec n'importe lequel de tes camarades Bella...

Je trouvais ça à la fois frustrant et drôle de voir Edward se trouver des excuses passablement mauvaises pour justifier les actes qui allaient à l'encontre de ses propres restrictions. Il n'avait pas écrit le règlement du lycée, certes, mais de nous deux, il était celui qui avait souligné son importance. Cependant, il avait raison. De tout les autres élèves, seule Angéla se poserait des questions, et elle était bien celle à qui je permettais de le faire.

-D'accord, répondis-je en souriant malgré moi.

Il me rendit mon sourire, et en s'abritant sous son éternel parapluie jaune, nous marchâmes en cadence jusqu'à sa volvo. Dans l'habitacle chaud et réconfortant de sa voiture, je me disais que le moment était peut-être idéal pour poser les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres depuis ma rencontre avec Jasper, et comme je n'étais pas spécialement douée pour amener les sujets en douceur, la maîtresse du tact que j'étais décida de balancer ça comme on balance un bulletin météo sur la TNT à 2h du matin.

-J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur, dis-je en observant les paysages défiler à travers la fenêtre.

Même sans le regarder, je sentais Edward se tendre comme une dinde le matin de Thanksgiving. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de confirmer son existence par un signe de tête. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Continuais-je.

-Alice.

Je t'en pris, sois moins prolixe.

-Quel âge a-t-elle ?

-23 ans.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir le même âge que lui ? En constatant ma confusion, Edward soupira, et abdiqua.

-Elle est ma sœur jumelle, expliqua-t-il. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis que j'ai quitté la maison familiale.

C'était difficile de dire s'il était plus en colère qu'il ne semblait triste, mais quelque chose de noir et d'enfoui se tortillait dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. J'aurai pu tout aussi bien me contenter de ça, et ne pas le torturer davantage, mais mon désir d'en savoir plus n'était pas complètement assouvi, et dans un élan d'égoïsme, je poursuivis mon inquisition.

-Jasper a dit qu'elle vivait ici... Depuis longtemps ?

Il soupira à nouveau, mais retrouva un semblant de sourire.

-Tu es bien curieuse aujourd'hui, railla-t-il.

-C'est que... Je me suis rendu-compte que je ne savais pas grand-chose à ton sujet, finalement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel; j'avais une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-Tu en sais déjà beaucoup, crois-moi.

-Tu éludes.

Il retrouva son sérieux, et sembla réaliser que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire.

-Bella, ma sœur n'est jamais partie. Nous avons déménagé ici quand j'avais 16 ans, et la maison familiale des Cullen se trouve à quelques kilomètres de Forks. Avant d'être un professeur de Forks High School, j'y ai été un élève...

Je digérais l'information, sans trop savoir l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. J'étais surprise, et un peu perdue, et je me contentais de fixer mes pieds remuer sous les ondes du chauffage. Edward avait vécu ici ? C'était sa ville ? Soit, nous avions cinq ans de différence, mais comment aurais-je pu ne pas le remarquer ? Forks était typiquement le genre de ville où personne ne passe inaperçue, et encore moins un canon comme Edward.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant... Murmurais-je davantage pour moi même. Ni un aucun membre de ta famille.

-Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps, dès l'obtention de mon diplôme, j'ai plié bagage. Quant à mes parents, ils mettent rarement les pieds à Forks... Ma sœur non plus d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

-Mon père était un brillant chirurgien dans le New-Jersey, mais suite à un accident de voiture il a perdu l'usage de plusieurs doigts, l'empêchant d'exercer. Lui et ma mère ont jugé bon de déraciner tout le monde pour s'installer en pleine forêt, et refaire leur vie. Quant à ma sœur... Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle fait aujourd'hui. Et je m'en moque pas mal.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Edward ne semblait pas placer sa sœur très haut dans son estime. Ni ses parents d'ailleurs... J'ai souvent entendu dire que les jumeaux avaient cette tendance étrange à l'extrême ; l'amour et la haine, sans compromis. Soit ils s'aiment d'un amour dont seul leurs homologues peuvent cerner l'essence, soit ils se détestent avec un acharnement sans pareil.

-Est ce qu'ils savent que tu es revenu ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-Ils ont dû en entendre parler je suppose...

Je me sentais soudainement très mal à l'aise. J'avais fouiné, et j'avais eu les réponses que je voulais. D'ailleurs, elles expliquaient beaucoup de choses ; comment notre professeur de musique connaissait Edward, pourquoi Jasper pouvait à la fois être un vieux copain d'Edward et avoir sa famille ici... Mais j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'on ait pu passer à côté de l'existence des Cullen pendant si longtemps. J'interrogerais mon père à ce sujet. Après tout, le shérif de Forks doit savoir ce genre de chose. Toutefois, ma curiosité repue, j'avais la sensation d'avoir un peu violé l'intimité d'Edward.

-Je... Je suis désolée, je me suis montrée indiscrète, m'excusais-je, penaude.

Il dissimula un rire.

-Ne t'excuse pas. J'aurai mille questions à te poser moi aussi, seulement je trouve rarement le courage de le faire...

-Ce n'est pas du courage, simplement un manque cruel de tact ! Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais ça n'en restait pas moins totalement vrai.

-Peu importe de quoi il s'agit, j'aime ce côté-là de ta personnalité...

Je piquais un far immédiat.

-Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux Edward, dis-je et je remarquais encore une fois que son nom dans ma bouche n'était pas plus familier que la première fois que je l'avais prononcé.

-Très bien, alors à ton tour de me parler de ta famille, proposa-t-il.

Je n'avais pas grand-chose à cacher. Mis à part le départ de Renée, j'avais une vie de famille assez banale.

-Comme tu le sais, mon père Charlie, est le shérif de Forks, je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur. Ma mère a taillé la route pour Honolulu il y a environ deux ans, depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle... Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'i savoir.

Edward médita là-dessus un moment.

-Pourquoi ta mère est-elle partie ?

Je ne pouvais décemment pas échapper à cette question...

-Oh, le mal du pays, sa rencontre avec un boxeur de 24 ans... les raisons standards ! Ironisais-je.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ma petite histoire ne provoqua pas chez Edward le regard de pitié que j'avais l'habitude de rencontrer. Il se contenta de me sourire, de façon sincère, puis reprit sa petite enquête.

Il me posa des questions sur mon enfance, mes souvenirs, sur mes goûts, et je laissais libre cours à sa curiosité, qui, à en croire son débit de parole, avait été étouffée depuis longtemps. Parfois, certaine de ses questions me rendait mal à l'aise, et il ne manquait jamais de s'en apercevoir. Mais le sentiment de satisfaction que j'éprouvais à l'idée qu'il s'intéresse assez à moi pour se demander quel était ma marque de céréale préférée rendait toute gêne insignifiante. Souvent, je lui retournais ses questions, et je crois que nous aurions pu poursuivre de la sorte pendant des heures, et d'ailleurs, nous continuâmes longtemps, une fois garés devant la maison. Mais bientôt le crépuscule sonnait l'alarme ; le véhicule de patrouille de Charlie ne tarderait pas à tourner dans l'allée, et il était préférable pour tout le monde que je ne sois pas dans la voiture d'un enseignant de 24 ans à ce moment-là. Comme toujours, les au-revoir signaient le début de l'embarras. Je ne savais jamais vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi dire d'ailleurs, et j'attendais souvent qu'Edward prenne les choses en mains pour faciliter l'opération, mais il était sans doute aussi perdu que moi. Je fixais bêtement ses lèvres pendant que je réfléchissais, sans même m'en rendre compte. Mon cerveau avait cette fâcheuse tendance à la lenteur quand j'étais à proximité d'Edward. Je relevais vite les yeux, et les siens m'observaient avec une avidité qui ne m'était pas inconnue ; je retrouvais sur son visage, ma propre expression.

-Bonne nuit Edward, saluais-je dans un murmure.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Sans trop d'espoir qu'autre chose se passe, j'ouvrais la portière et m'apprêtais à m'extirper de l'habitacle pour retrouver le froid, et la frustration. Mais la main d'Edward emprisonna mon poignet avec force, et dans un mouvement leste mais rapide, il m'attira vers lui, puis plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Ma surprise n'avait pas de nom, cependant, elle ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, le temps de réaliser pleinement ce qui était en train de se produire. Une fois certaine que je n'étais pas en plein rêve éveillé, je lui rendis son baiser avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas. Bientôt, sa langue quémanda l'accès à la mienne, et je la lui accordais sans peine. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi, dans mes cheveux, dans mon coup, autour de ma taille. Je ne cessais de l'embrasser que pour respirer, et humer son odeur capiteuse. Depuis notre première rencontre, je rêvais de fourrager sa tignasse, et aucune force obscure ou divine aurait pu y déloger mes mains. Mise à part peut être, l'idée de les déplacer vers son torse... C'était grisant, enivrant, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec personne. Je me souvenais parfaitement de mon premier vrai baiser. C'était au collège, avec James Thomas, pendant les 7 minutes au paradis aimablement imposées par le jeu de la bouteille à la soirée d'anniversaire de Stacy Pomroy. L'impression que ça m'avait laissé c'était... déplaisant et humide. James Thomas faisait son coming out trois ans plus tard, et je trouvais ça plutôt représentatif de ce qu'était ma vie amoureuse jusque-là... Mais ce baiser là valait bien toutes mes autres déceptions. Pour sûr, je le considérerai comme mon premier, car il était le seul qui avait su me faire ressentir quelque chose de fort, et de vrai.

Quand nous nous séparâmes pour de bon, car il fallait bien nous alimenter en oxygène, je réalisais l'ampleur de notre bêtise. Edward aussi, à en juger par son regard. Mais ses mains trouvèrent tout de même les miennes. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ma paume, et réitéra ses vœux de bonne nuit. C'était le moment de filer. Sans me retourner, j'ouvrais à nouveau la portière, et cette fois, quittais la voiture. D'un pas un peu hésitant, je marchais jusqu'à la maison, encore sous le choc des dernières minutes. Je me sentais étourdie, comme si on avait mis du valium dans mon verre.

Je refermais la porte d'entrée, me plaquais contre le mur, puis me laissais glisser lentement sur le sol. Edward Cullen et moi venions de nous embrasser. J'espérais de toute mes forces que Charlie aurait du retard, car j'allais avoir besoin d'un petit moment pour digérer l'information, et me remettre de mes émotions. J'entendis finalement la volvo démarrer, et je pouvais enfin me détendre. Tout du moins, essayer...

…

Autant vous dire que tout le programme de ma soirée fut anéanti. Je ne parlais à Charlie ni de la famille Cullen, ni de l'achat d'une voiture. Je touchais à peine à mon plat de lasagne, et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, pour me laisser mourir sous une douche de trente minute. Quand le cumulus fut aussi vide que moi, je rejoignais mon lit avec l'espoir de m'endormir vite, et pour longtemps. Mais aussi fatiguée que je l'étais, mon taux de nervosité atteignait des pics encore jamais vu dans le monde de la médecine, et le sommeil sembla passer la nuit à me rire au nez. Habituée aux insomnies comme je l'étais, ça ne m'empêcha pas de trouver ça parfaitement insupportable. Je n'avais de cesse d'être importunée par des flashs d'Edward entrain de m'embrasser, et si ces réminiscences avaient quelque chose d'agréable, car elles confirmaient la véracité de mes souvenirs, le fait de ne pas en avoir le contrôle était particulièrement agaçant. Lorsque mon réveil sonna, je m'étais assoupie depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Mon humeur s'en trouva franchement dégradée.

-T'as une petite mine, remarqua Charlie, et c'était rien de le dire.

-J'ai mal dormis, répondis-je en me préparant un café aussi noir que l'étaient mes cernes.

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas réconciliée avec Jacob ?

C'était sa manière de me demander s'il devait m'emmener au lycée.

-Fais chauffer le moteur, répondis-je, acariâtre.

Il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour m'embêter, et me laissa prendre mon petit déjeuner avec autant de paix que possible, c'est à dire très peu. Pendant le trajet, je décidais de mettre à profit ma mine triste.

-Tu sais papa... Il est peut être temps de reconsidérer l'éventualité d'acheter une voiture...

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et son visage se ferma comme une huître.

-Bella, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion...

-C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé le mot, « reconsidérer » ! Si c'est une question d'argent, j'ai quelques économies, et je pourrais travailler un ou deux mois pendant les vacances d'été pour me l'offrir...

-Tu sais bien qu'il se s'agit pas de ça...

-Papa, tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger ni du monde, ni de ma maladresse ! Et, je ne sais si tu as remarqué, mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai clairement réduit mon taux d'accidents. Je crois que j'ai gagné un peu en équilibre !

Il passa deux doigts dans sa moustache broussailleuse, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était en proie à une intense réflexion. Le suspens était pire qu'un cliffhanger à la fin d'un épisode de NCIS...

-Je vais émettre quelques conditions, dit il enfin, et je savourais silencieusement l'avant-goût de ma victoire.

-Je t'écoute.

-D'abord, tu vas tacher de faire la paix avec Jacob. Il est ton meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, c'est trop bête. Ensuite, je veux des bons commentaires concernant ton assiduité dans le cours de musique, je n'hésiterais pas à contacter ton professeur pour m'en assurer. Et enfin, j'aimerais que tu … ça ne va pas te plaire.

-Crache le morceau papa !

-J'aimerais que tu parles à quelqu'un... au sujet de Renée.

Je fermais les yeux avec toute l'exaspération dont je disposais. Ça sentait la consultation chez un psy à des kilomètres.

-Tu veux dire, en parler à un psychologue ? M'énervais-je.

-Pas nécessairement, mais j'ai discuté avec Sue à la tribu, et elle m'a dit que plusieurs stagiaires de l'université de Seattle aidaient comme conseillers pour les jeunes à la clinique... C'est gratuit et anonyme. Ça serait pas mal si tu pouvais t'y rendre une ou deux fois.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin papa, articulais-je en tachant de garder mon calme.

-Je pense que si, bien au contraire. Tu ne dors presque pas, tu es tout le temps taciturne, et puis... je suis bien conscient de pas être vraiment la meilleure épaule pour pleurer...

Une toute petite partie de moi était d'accord avec Charlie. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser un tas de choses, seulement ce n'était pas dans ma nature, et je trouvais ça complètement aberrant de forcer les gens à cracher leur mal-être s'ils n'en ressentaient pas l'envie. Néanmoins, une voiture était à la clé. Et puis, Charlie ne serait pas là pour s'assurer que je parlerai bien de Renée ! Je pouvais me permettre une ou deux séances chez les blouses blanches, discuter pluie et beau temps, et remplir ma part du contrat. Concernant Jacob et le cours de musique, c'était de la condition de pacotille. J'avais bien l'intention de mettre les choses au clair avec Jacob, et maintenant, je me sentais suffisamment à l'aise avec Edward pour lever la main en classe sans passer par les premières étapes de la crise cardiaque. Même après la soirée d'hier...

-Très bien, capitulais-je, en retrouvant un petit peu de bonne humeur.

Car si on faisait le point, Charlie avait accepté de m'offrir un moyen de transport autre que la trottinette, et Edward et moi avions entamé une phase de progression dans notre relation. Si on en oubliait mon manque de sommeil, cette journée ne commençait pas si mal.

Tout du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Car si l'expérience d'une vie poissarde m'avait bien appris quelque chose, c'est que rien de bien n'arrive sans un juste retour de bâtons. On ne peut pas se sortir de la déveine en 24 heures, ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

Mon sourire disparut pour le reste de la journée, quand je croisais Edward dans les couloirs. Il m'ignora avec tellement de soin que je me demandais si je n'avais pas hérité des pouvoirs de l'homme invisible. Le cours de musique se passa de la même manière. Pas un sourire, pas un regard, tout son corps était hermétiquement fermé à ma présence, comme si j'étais porteuse d'une maladie contagieuse.

Ma déception fut grande, mais ma colère l'était bien plus.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Edward Cullen ? Tu veux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et oublier les 5 minutes d'extase que nous avons connu toi et moi ? C'était ridicule. À chaque pas qu'il faisait vers moi, s'ensuivaient trois pas en arrière. Et je me demandais si nous allions un jour cesser de valser de la sorte...


End file.
